Tears of a Soul
by Deana
Summary: A moment of confusion and desperation threatens to tragically end the friendship of Legolas and Aragorn…as well as the Elf's life.
1. Captured by the Enemy!

**Tears of a Soul**

**A Lord of the Rings story by Deana Lisi**

**Summary: A moment of confusion and desperation threatens to tragically end the loyal friendship of Legolas and Aragorn…as well as the Elf's life.**

Hey everyone! Here is the story that I gave a preview for in 'The Sound of Silence'. I had no idea that everyone was gonna flip out the way that they did, LOL! Here it is, for everyone who yelled at me to hurry! ;) I must give credit where credit is due; my good friend Karri began this story before passing it along to me. Hannon le, mellon-nin, I had lots and lots of fun with it! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas, (darn!) Aragorn, or anyone else from LOTR. 

Aragorn studied the small party of hooded elves as they sauntered nearer to his hiding place. Sighing, he sank deeper into the shadows of the tall trees. There was something 'wrong' about the elves, but the ranger couldn't figure out exactly what. Their cloaks were the gray of the Galadhrim—a unusual sight outside of Lothlorien—but that didn't feel like the cause for the foreboding tickle in the hairs on the back of his neck. The abrupt shiver down his spine might be the result of the intruder that he suddenly sensed behind him, but Aragorn decided that wasn't it either as he whipped around and raised his sword to block his assailant's incoming blow. With a start, he abruptly realized the problem…_they weren't elves._

********************

Legolas crouched upon the high branch of a birch tree, searching the dark night for some indication that he had not lost the disguised orc party that he'd tracked to the borders of Rivendell. His keen elven senses found nothing but the songs of nature, causing Legolas to sigh as he shifted to rest against the massive trunk of the ancient tree. His limbs felt heavy with weariness, which irked him almost as much as losing the orcs. Being physically worn was not something that an elf often felt, but Legolas had tracked this particular band of orcs at a pace that challenged even an elf's limits, and so, his eyes half-lidded, he attempted a moment's rest…but it did not come easily.

The misery that this band of orcs had wrought remained too near. They had struck deep within his father's domain, deeper than any had previously dared strike. In doing so, they had gravely wounded many unsuspecting elves, among who were several old and dear friends of Legolas. He mourned their souls, certainly departed for the Halls of Mandos days ago, while he'd relentlessly sought an opportunity to avenge them.    

Giving up his vain attempt at rest, Legolas shifted again, ready to spring off his branch—if only he could choose a direction in which to leap. He scowled, angry with himself for losing his prey, but relief washed over him a moment later when the sounds of a distant struggle reached his ears. Certain that his missing orcs had found some hapless soul to pounce upon, the elf leapt forward.  

Stopping just within sight of the fray, Legolas notched an arrow, but didn't fire. He counted a dozen orcs; no matter how vengeful, Legolas was not foolhardy. He wouldn't seek open combat when stealth would serve him better. Bracing himself against the tree trunk, he searched for a target.   

The elf's gaze passed quickly over the waylaid victim, refusing to allow the poor creature's plight to tempt him into recklessness. Legolas' experience with orcs told him that, generally, those in the rear of the pack would be precluded from the tussle. Legolas hoped that they would tire of watching the others have all the fun and wander far enough away for their demise to go unnoticed by the rest. Orcs tended to waste little time searching for missing companions—unless, of course, they'd stolen away some sort of treasure.  

The elf's focus slipped when a half-seen movement triggered a sense of familiarity. His eyes snapped back to the orcs' victim and it took less than a heartbeat for Legolas to recognize the hooded form. _Aragorn!  _

With extreme difficulty, Legolas managed to resist the overwhelming urge to dive headlong into the fight. Drawing back his bowstring, he still did not fire, surprised to see that the orcs seemed intent on subduing Aragorn rather than killing him outright. For whatever reason, Legolas couldn't guess; they'd certainly shown no such restraint with their elf victims. Still, if that were truly the case, the odds favored rescuing his friend _later, rather than revealing himself at the moment; if the human was badly hurt, Legolas would only serve to get them both killed if he tried to save him now. _

Sighing, Legolas kept his arrow aimed, should the orc's intentions suddenly change. 

********************

Blocking an incoming blow, Aragorn grunted at the vibration that traveled down his sword and into his forearms. The mild pain quickly blended with the weariness of his limbs, tempting him to drop the weapon, but Aragorn twisted to block another blow instead. To his delight, he managed cut a deep slash into the chest of one his attackers. The orc fell, but that didn't slow the others. Unlike himself, the orcs showed no sign of tiring, yet they had not gone in for the kill, either—a point that was not lost on the Ranger. They clearly desired to take him alive; he couldn't guess at the reason, nor did he really wish to learn.   

Twisting and ducking simultaneously, Aragorn evaded two more blows, but the movement threw him off balance. Even as he spared a second to right himself, the Ranger knew that the error had cost him dearly. He barely caught sight of a swiftly approaching club in time to twist around in the opposite direction, but the move wasn't quite quick enough. The blow, though glancing, caught him solidly enough to send him reeling into unconsciousness.

Legolas winced as Aragorn fell, but he felt some measure of relief as well. Watching his friend get pummeled had been excruciatingly difficult, but now that the ranger was down, the elf hoped that there would be no more blows. Fear that they might not be finished with his friend tempted him toward carelessness, but Legolas successfully battled it. Remaining silent and alert in the tree, he kept his arrow ready as he watched and waited. 

The orcs quickly rewarded his patience.  

Peeling his eyes away from Aragorn as the ranger was hastily bound to the base of a tree, Legolas noticed that four solitary orcs had left the main party and wandered off in different directions. Legolas quickly raised his bow and each orc fell silently, the swoosh of his arrows cloaked by the suddenly rising wind. 

As the last of the four fell dead, the elf's gaze shifted back to Aragorn. Legolas knew that he needed to move quickly, but the thought of letting the human out of his sight, even for a moment, made him hesitate. 

Unable to hold back a sigh, Legolas worried for his friend's safety. 


	2. Smart Orcs? Whoa! lol

The splash of cold water against his face forced Aragorn out of peaceful oblivion with a painful jerk. Glancing up, light-headed and bleary-eyed, the Ranger glared at the three orcs hovering overhead. His jaw clenched with realization that he was about to find out what they wanted with him…whatever it was, Aragorn had no intention of giving it to them.  

"You have a name, human?" the orc in the middle ask.   

_Why do you want to know?_ Aragorn wondered. He said nothing, expecting his silence to earn a painful response, and was surprised when the orc made no move toward him.

"Come now, human," said the orc, shaking its head disapprovingly. "Do not make this bad for you. It is _elves_ we hunt, not men. Answer my questions plainly and we will let you go. No pain for you, only elves…and what does a man care about elves?"  

Startled by the seeming intelligence of the orc, Aragorn's brow furrowed. Still, he remained silent; the thought of a smart orc disconcerted him, and the Ranger decided that it was all the more reason not to answer any of their questions, no matter how benign they were.  

"No?"  

The one word was all the warning Aragorn got before the orc's fist slammed into the bridge of his nose, smacking his head into the tree bark behind him. Nearly a full minute passed before the stars dancing before his eyes relented. Forcing his head back up, he fixed his eyes upon the orc and renewed his hostile glare.  

"Name, human." The orc made it a demand, not a question, but again, Aragorn said nothing. The orc sighed, tightening his fist. "You are friend of the elves of this land?" 

Aragorn kept silent, tightening his jaw in preparation for the next blow. He figured that it would come from the other side—he was right. Closing his eyes while he waited for the sting of it to fade, he heard a new voice chime in.

"The man knows nothing. Can't help us, even if he did. Let me kill him!"  

Aragorn stayed as he was, refusing to react.  

"No! The human knows what we need. If he knew nothing, he would speak."

Aragorn nearly raised an eyebrow. His interrogator was definitely brighter than the average orc, which concerned him. A hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it, preventing Aragorn from pondering the development further. His head was forced up and he shot a cold glare at the orc.  

"You know…."  

A booming crack of thunder drowned out the rest of the orc's question, not that Aragorn would've answered even if he'd heard it. Shifting his gaze to the sky, he flinched as a bright flash of lightning unexpectedly illuminated the thick, black clouds.      

_The orcs were bad enough,_ he sullenly cursed the sky. _Must_ _I be wet and cold, as well?_

The arriving storm turned out to be more of a gift than a curse, however.  

"We will get nothing from him till the storm passes," the intelligent orc shouted over a gust of cold wind. "Perhaps the weather will loosen his tongue and spare _us_ the effort of doing it."  

The orc to his left grumbled—Aragorn couldn't quite make out the words.

"No. You will have to wait until it passes to kill him," came the reply, and the ranger figured he could guess what the other had said. "Take the watch, the rest of us will sleep. Whether or not the human speaks, we assault Imladris on the morrow."

That announcement made Aragorn's stomach lurch. His father's power prevented any evil from entering the valley, or at least it always had in the past. The confidence dripping from the orc's tone left a lingering tickle of doubt in Aragorn's stomach. No fell creatures, to his knowledge, had ever attempted to assault Rivendell disguised, as these were, in the cloaks of the Galadhrim. His father might—as _he_ did—realize the danger too late.  

A surge of panic-spawned adrenaline cleared some of the fog miring Aragorn's battered brain, allowing him to think clearly enough to realize the carelessness of his captors. They had bound his upper body tightly to the tree trunk, but hadn't bothered to bind his hands or feet; nor had they bothered to thoroughly search him. Aragorn felt momentarily sick as it occurred to him that the orcs had probably not intended to keep him alive long enough for it to matter. He quickly pushed the thought away; they hadn't killed him yet, and he intended to take advantage of the lack of foresight. 

Aragorn let his head hang forward as the orcs slipped away to find an area of sheltered ground to sleep on. Besides postponing his torture and death, the ranger realized that the storm that he'd so wrongly cursed had blackened the night enough to allow him a degree of undetected movement—if he was careful about it. He need only wait a reasonable length of time for them to doze off, and then bend his unbound leg to bring his boot knife within reach of his unbound hand. There was, of course, the sentry to deal with, but he'd worry about that in due time—once he'd freed himself.

Unfortunately, Aragorn didn't know that he had a friend waiting impatiently to sneak into the camp to rescue him. The traumatic events that followed would be something that neither Aragorn nor Legolas would ever forget…


	3. The chapter you've all been waiting for,...

Hidden beneath a gray cloak confiscated from a now-dead orc, Legolas crept towards the orc sentry. His prey had, thus far, been very cooperative. The orc on watch stood facing Aragorn, which not only put his back to the elf, but also took him upwind as well, depriving the orc of a warning scent. With the distraction of the wind and thunder also working to his advantage, Legolas found himself standing, unnoticed, directly behind his prey. Silently lifting a blade, the elf severed the orc's spinal cord in single, swift stroke. 

Catching the falling body, Legolas noiselessly lowered it to the ground and crouched next to it for a moment, surveying the scene. Surprisingly, the orcs seemed quite soundly settled. Legolas guessed that they must've decided that the weather would chase away any would-be prey or hunter; the elf found it a careless assumption on their part, but didn't intend to complain, for it worked to his advantage.

He saw that Aragorn was still tied to the same tree. The ranger's head was bowed, showing that the human was either asleep or unconscious. All of the remaining orcs had chosen their beds between Legolas' current position and Aragorn's. With the sentry eliminated, Legolas hoped to simply melt effortlessly into the trees beyond the ranger, but there was a length of uncovered ground to cover. He considered the possibility that startling Aragorn out of sleep might increase the chances of waking an orc, but then again, they'd move faster if he didn't have to carry Aragorn, and would be able to fight, if it came to that. Legolas had already taken down five orcs, leaving only seven remaining—few enough for him to handle alone if he had to; if Aragorn wasn't hurt badly, the two of them could definitely manage.  

Legolas sighed, weighing his options. He had to reach Aragorn and free him; but to do that, he had to get past the sleeping orcs without waking any. He might yet have the misfortune to fight them alone, and didn't relish the thought. He didn't doubt his abilities, but Aragorn's position made the ranger an easy target; Legolas would have to protect the man while watching his own back—not an easy thing to do when outnumbered…

********************

Aragorn increased his concentration on the ropes as a throbbing ache nagged at his wrist. He'd had to twist it into an unnatural position in order to cut his bindings out of plain slight of the orcs. The awkward angle increased the difficulty of his chore, but it would be worth it if he could slip away unnoticed, instead of having to fight his way out—especially since the latter method had not proven successful earlier in the day.   

Aragorn abruptly paused, his eye catching a slight movement from the direction of the sleeping orcs. Attempting to get a better look without noticeably raising his head, the ranger spotted a lone, dark shape moving toward him. A flash of lightning revealed a cloaked and hooded creature, but the blackness quickly returned, obscuring greater detail. Aragorn didn't need light to know that obviously one of his enemies approached. Certain that, with his luck, it had to be the orc so eager to kill him, the ranger urgently resumed sawing at the ropes. Only a few more strands and he'd be free…  

The last of Aragorn's bindings slackened just as the 'orc' reached him. The ranger nearly grinned; it seemed that his day's bad luck had suddenly shifted. 

Ignoring the protests of his overworked wrist, Aragorn twisted it around and lunged for his captor in one smooth, quick motion. To his delight, the blade of his dagger found its mark, burying itself deeply in his opponent.

Legolas was caught unprepared, as his senses had been tuned to the orcs behind him. He barely had time to flinch when he felt the searing agony of a sharp blade slice into his flesh. The shock of the unexpected pain stole the breath from his lungs, preventing even a startled gasp from escaping his lips as his eyes locked onto his assailant. His hands clutched desperately at the hilt of the knife, which was being cruelly twisted deeper into his gut, while his blood gushed over his hands and the ones belonging to the human.

Aragorn sneered at the 'orc' clinging to his hands, even as its legs gave way beneath it. Brutally yanking the knife free, he caught the limp body and started to noiselessly ease it to the ground. 

The ranger suddenly frowned at how strangely light and thin his enemy was; he knew orcs to be much heavier. Another flash of lightning gave him the chance to better see his victim, and Aragorn's arms suddenly froze an inch off the ground.  

"Legolas?!" he choked out in utter shock, whispered because of his sudden breathlessness, rather than fear of rousing the forgotten sleeping orcs. 

Legolas' mouth opened as if to answer, but no words came. His eyes, meeting the ranger's, screamed of bewildered agony, before abruptly closing as consciousness slipped away.  

Aragorn was snapped from his stupor when the last bit of tension left his friend's body. Brushing away the tears that had unknowingly streamed down his cheeks, Aragorn inhaled deeply, trying to still his trembling. He had to get Legolas away from the orcs before he could do anything about the wound…the horrible wound that _he_ himself had inflicted. 

His brain remained too stunned to consider that there might be little left to do for the seemingly lifeless elf in his arms.   

Lifting his friend gently, Aragorn pushed himself to his feet, using the tree to steady himself. His own pain was forgotten as he looked around, relieved to see that none of the orcs had awoken despite what went on around them. Aragorn knew that he had the thunder to thank for it.

Not wasting any time, Aragorn quickly ran away from the orc's campsite, again thanking the strangely rainless storm. The ranger didn't know how long or how far he ran before coming to a sudden stop, knowing that his friend's wound needed to be tended to before he bled to death.

Laying Legolas under a tree, Aragorn felt a chill go down his spine at the amount of blood that covered his friend. His hands shook terribly as he opened the elf's tunic, desperately hoping that he hadn't stabbed his friend in a vital area. 

When the wound was uncovered, Aragorn saw that the blade had entered the right side of Legolas' midsection, just to the right of his navel. 

Aragorn shivered with dread, quickly removing his cloak and wadding it up, pressing it tightly against the wound to try to stop the bleeding. 

Looking into his friend's face, Aragorn found that the elf's eyes were closed, as he lay completely limp, deeply unconscious. It unnerved Aragorn to see Legolas with his eyes shut, as elves always slept with their eyes open. They only closed them when they were utterly exhausted, or injured. 

The wind suddenly increased in speed, chilling Aragorn nearly to the bone. It was winter in parts of Middle Earth, and though it didn't often snow in Rivendell, it was definitely currently colder than it should be. 

Lightning suddenly flashed, and Aragorn again found it odd that it still had yet to rain. He was glad for it; it was a blessing, as he had enough to deal with at the moment. 

"Oh, Legolas…" he suddenly said, aloud. "What have I done?! Why did you not say something, to let me know that it was you?" He sighed deeply, not knowing that Legolas had been silent because he'd believed the ranger unconscious. 

Carefully removing the bloody material, Aragorn saw that the wound was still bleeding very heavily. Unwrapping the cloak, he quickly rolled it up again, pressing a dry section against the injury as he reached for his friend's wrist to check his pulse; the elf's heart was beating too fast. 

Aragorn sighed, shakily running a hand through his dark hair. An injury of this sort could quickly induce shock, and he knew that there was no way for him to prevent it in Legolas.

Ripping a long strip from the cloak, Aragorn tied it around his friend to hold the wadded-up cloak in place before gently lifting him again and walking on. As badly as they needed shelter from the storm, Legolas needed medical aid even more, for Aragorn feared that he was dying. _Dying…Legolas is dying, by my hand!_


	4. Agony: In More Ways than One

Lightning continued to light up the forest, and Aragorn winced when the bright light hurt his head. He'd forgotten his own injuries in concern for his friend, and ignored the pain as he walked as fast as his legs would carry him. He planned to walk all night and knew that if he ran, he'd tire too quickly. _Of all the times that neither of us has a horse!_ Sighing, he suddenly realized something._ What was Legolas doing in the woods outside Rivendell?_

Aragorn suddenly heard a noise behind himself and spun around, thinking that the orcs had found them. He saw nothing however, and picked up his pace, unaware of the thick red drops that fell from the motionless body within his arms.

A few minutes later, he stopped to check on the elf's injury, carefully lowering him to the cold earth. He found that the wound was still bleeding, and now Legolas' skin was cold, his heart rate increasing. _No…don't go into shock, Legolas! Please!_ he thought, but he knew that it was practically inevitable with a wound as serious as this. 

At that moment, the sky finally decided to downpour, quickly soaking the two of them. 

Aragorn gave a loud sigh of frustration, trying to shelter his friend from the rain. If the elf was truly going into shock, the coldness of the air and rain would make him worse. 

Lifting his friend, Aragorn quickly walked on, having no choice; there was nothing nearby that would provide them with shelter. Even if there was, Aragorn knew that he couldn't afford to stop; Legolas had to get to Rivendell as soon as possible.

Lightning suddenly left the sky, heading towards a nearby tree and severing a branch from it.

Aragorn staggered back as the tree limb fell, but thankfully missed them. _We can't continue through this storm…_he realized. _It's too dangerous…_

Standing still for a minute, Aragorn tried to figure out exactly where he was, trying to think of anything nearby that they could use for temporary shelter. 

As he stood motionless, he realized that Legolas had started to shiver. Dread washed over Aragorn, for he knew that elves weren't normally affected by the cold in the way that humans were; a shivering elf was a very bad sign.

A sudden thought struck Aragorn, and he headed off to the right, towards a hill that had a large undercut beneath it. They could stay under there for a little while, and hopefully dry off a little.

Legolas had yet to stir or make a sound, something that made Aragorn very nervous as he reached the hill. Instead of walking up it, he veered to the left, laying Legolas on the undercut ledge and crawling onto it himself, pulling the Elf further inside it. He found with utter relief that it was mostly dry on the ledge; the wind blowing the rain away from it, rather than towards it. 

Kneeling beside his friend, Aragorn removed the wadded-up cloak from his wound, checking the status of the bleeding. To his dismay, he found that it hadn't slowed very much, and Legolas seemed to have definitely slipped into shock; he was shivering badly and his skin was whitish-gray and cold, his pulse rapid and weak. 

"Legolas…" Aragorn moaned, tightly pressing the wet, bloody cloak against the wound. "Legolas? Mellon-nin? Please wake!"

Legolas remained as motionless as ever, eyes shut.

Hanging his head, Aragorn felt tears well up in his eyes. His best friend had tried to save his life, and he'd stabbed him! True, it was an accident, but the way it'd happened didn't matter; the fact remained that his best friend, the person he considered a brother, was dying before his eyes from a wound that _he_ had inflicted! 

The tears escaped, but Aragorn tried to deny future ones; giving in to emotion now would only hamper his efforts in taking care of Legolas. "Mellon-nin…" he whispered, desperately. "Please wake! Please wake…"

The elf continued to shiver, and Aragorn looked around for wood to make a fire with. Having no choice, he left Legolas alone while he quickly obtained firewood and brought it back, hoping that it wasn't too wet. 

The wood ignited, and Aragorn added some dry grass from the ledge to keep the fire going, thankful that the wind was blowing the smoke away from them, rather than in their faces.

Aragorn pulled Legolas closer to the fire and pulled his wet cloak off. He bemoaned the fact that Legoas had obviously not taken any dry clothes on his journey, and he again wondered exactly what Legolas was doing in the woods outside Rivendell. 

Aragorn himself had no dry clothes with him, as he'd expected to be home by now. He did however bring some healing herbs, as always, and he quickly looked through them to see if he had anything that could help his friend. He found something that would ease pain, but he had nothing that would cease bleeding. 

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he sighed. Giving Legolas this particular painkilling herb while he was already unconscious could prolong his comatose state, and Aragorn wanted nothing more than for his friend to wake.

Feeling the elf's pulse, Aragorn found it even weaker, and knew that Legolas was firmly rooted in shock, induced by his blood loss. The most important thing now was to keep the elf warm.

Aragorn sighed as the storm continued to rage around them, and he carefully pulled his friend into his lap, hoping that his body heat would help to warm him. 

Legolas remained unconscious, his head resting against the human's chest. 

Aragorn could feel the deep shudders that ran through his friend's body, and he tightened his hold on the elf, as if he could stop the shivering. Sighing, Aragorn wondered if his family realized that he hadn't come home that night. 

With a gasp, Aragorn suddenly remembered what the orc had told him; that they planned to attack Rivendell on the morrow. _My father and brothers!_ he thought. _They will not expect something like this…by the time they realize what is going on, it may be too late! _

Aragorn closed his eyes, in fear for his family's lives…especially when he realized that his arrival in Rivendell would possibly occur _after_ the orcs' attack, when it would be too late to warn his father. _Orcs attack in the night…I will surely not arrive home until well after dawn!_

Another terrible thought suddenly assaulted him. _If my father is killed, then Legolas may have no chance at survival…_

Sighing loudly, Aragorn didn't realize how tightly he was clutching his friend, in his distress.

Thunder rumbled, but the sound was much softer than it had been earlier, and Aragorn opened his eyes, relieved to see that the rain was falling lighter. 

Finally realizing that he was possibly cutting off his friend's air supply, Aragorn loosened his hold on Legolas, laying him down so he could take another look at the wound. 

It was still bleeding.

Aragorn dropped his face into his hands, not sure what he should do. If he stayed here and tended his friend, then the orcs would attack Rivendell, and his father and brothers could die. If they left again now and traveled all night, he might be able to reach Rivendell before the orcs attacked…but if he did that, then _Legolas_ could die along the way. 

"What do I do?" he asked himself, aloud. He'd never been so unsure of himself in his entire life. Looking at his friend, he searched Legolas' deathly pale face, seeing no sign of imminent consciousness. _He risked his life to save mine…his wound was caused by me! If he dies, I will never forgive myself…_

Sighing, Aragorn wished that he could mentally send a message to his father or brothers, as he knew that he owed Legolas this debt. _If I could but stop the bleeding and find a way to keep him warm, I could resume my journey and stop only when we need to…_

Digging through his pack, Aragorn mentally kicked himself for not bringing the medical supplies that he usually brought with him when he journeyed. _I'd planned to be home by nightfall…_He had no needle or thread to stitch the wound, and so had no choice but to merely bind it as tightly as possible. 

Legolas made no sound or movement at Aragorn's ministrations, and the human sighed loudly, wishing that his friend would regain consciousness. 

The rain abruptly tapered off to drizzle, to Aragorn's relief, and he grabbed Legolas' cloak to see if it was still wet. 

It was nearly dry, and Aragorn laid it a little closer to the fire, not seeing his friend's body move slightly behind him. A strange noise suddenly filled Aragorn's ears, and he realized that it was the sound of labored breathing. 

Quickly turning, he saw the expression of pain on Legolas' face as the elf breathed heavily.

"Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed, dropping to his knees beside him. 

Legolas made no indication that he'd heard him, eyes tightly squeezed shut.

The human saw that the elf was shivering even worse now, his body still suffering shock from his injury. Hoping to offer warmth, Aragorn carefully pulled him into his lap again, hoping that Legolas knew that he wasn't alone. 

Legolas gave a pained gasp, despite Aragorn's gentleness.

"Mellon-nin?" said Aragorn, anxiously. "Are you awake?" 

Legolas could hear his voice, but wasn't coherent enough to understand the words, or make any kind of reply. 

Aragorn saw this, and sighed, holding the elf tightly. "Forgive me, mellon-nin," he whispered, his throat constricting. "_Please_, forgive me…"

The pain-caused tension in the elf's body suddenly vanished, and Aragorn sighed, knowing that he was unconscious once more. 

The rain finally stopped, and Aragorn knew that they needed to continue their journey. The sooner they started, the more often he could stop to tend to his friend. 

Grabbing Legolas' mostly-dry cloak, he carefully wrapped the elf in it and gently lifted him, kicking dirt onto the fire to put it out. 

Climbing out of the undercut, Aragorn started walking again as fast as he could, hoping that it wouldn't once more begin to rain…


	5. Home at Last!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the awesome reviews! I'm amazed and utterly thrilled! :) As a reward for all of you, I made this chapter the longest one so far, lol. Keep reviewing, I LOVE to hear what everyone has to say, lol! :)

********************

An hour after resuming their journey back to his home, Aragorn stopped to check Legolas' wound. The bleeding had finally slowed, but still trickled steadily. 

Aragorn's hands shook as he studied the injury, wishing that he knew whether or not he'd caused any internal damage. He knew that if the bleeding stopped soon, his friend would not bleed to death—thanks to his elven healing ability—but if there was serious internal damage, his body would not be able to heal it…and he would die. 

_I caused this…_Closing his eyes, Aragorn dropped his face into one hand. _You can't die Legolas…I will take my own life if I cause your death!_

Thunder suddenly rumbled, and Aragorn grew so angry at the sound that he wanted to kill something. _Mayhap you already have…_The thought caused an actual physical pain to manifest in his chest, and he quickly rewrapped Legolas' wound and lifted his friend again, quickly walking on.

Thunder sounded again, but this time it was softer. Aagorn sighed with immense relief when he realized that this new storm was moving away from them…towards Rivendell, in fact.

_Does my family realize that I am missing? _he wondered. _Did I let anyone know that I'd planned to return by nightfall? _He knew that it was unlikely, for naturally he and his brothers came and went as they pleased. He knew that Elrond—ever paternal, despite his son's ages—often checked their rooms to be sure that they were safely in their beds at night before he himself went to sleep, but it wasn't unusual for one or more of them to not be home until very late. 

Thinking of his father, the human smiled. Aragorn always pretended to be asleep when he heard the slight creak of his bedroom door when Elrond looked in on him. Despite his age, Aragorn didn't feel annoyed at his father's action, for he knew how dangerous it was to live in these times. Evil seemed to be everywhere, and Aragorn knew that he ended up in the middle of it often enough for his father to worry; especially since he was mortal, unlike his brothers and father. With a sigh, Aragorn wondered how they would take it when the inevitable day of his death arrived.

_Death…_Aragorn looked down at his friend, feeling the shivers that still wracked the elf's thin body. "You are immortal, Legolas!" he exclaimed. "You cannot die before _me_!"

As expected, Legolas made no reply.

Sighing, Aragorn walked faster, again wondering if his family knew that he was missing. He desperately hoped that they did, so that they would start a search. Legolas would get to Rivendell faster that way, on one of his brother's horses. 

Looking up at the sky, Aragorn wondered what time it was. It was too cloudy to see the moon and stars, so he had to rely on his instinct, which told him that it had to be around midnight. He wished that it was later, for the sooner his brothers found them, the sooner Legolas would get the help that he so desperately needed.

Another thought suddenly struck Aragorn, with enough force that he stopped walking. _If my brothers start a search, that band of orcs will ambush them! They will be killed while looking for me! I will have killed my best friend, and my brothers…_

Shifting the unconscious elf in his arms, Aragorn tried to walk even faster, now _not_ wanting his brothers to have to search for him. His heart pounded with anxiety, as it seemed that no matter what happened, _someone_ was going to die.

_I am the one who deserves death, _he thought. _I am the cause of this entire situation! Legolas, my father, and brothers should not have to suffer for this!_

Suddenly Legolas gasped, making Aragorn stop. "Legolas?" he exclaimed, trying to get a good look at him in the dark.

Legolas made no further sound, apparently still unconscious.

The fact that the elf was reacting to pain even while out cold disturbed Aragorn greatly, and his emotions nearly got the better of him as he continued walking.

After another half-hour, Aragorn stopped to check Legolas' wound again, and found that the bleeding had slowed further. He wished it had stopped completely, for the elf had lost a tremendous amount of blood. Aragorn knew that moving Legolas around so much could prevent the bleeding from stopping, but he had no choice; if he didn't get the elf to his father, Legolas truly could die.

Feeling Legolas' pulse, Aragorn found to his dismay that his heartbeat had become erratic. The elf's shivering had intensified, and Aragorn knew that he might have to stop the journey soon or risk his friend's life.

Looking around himself, he saw that he was still quite a distance from home. _If only I'd brought a horse!_ he lamented. 

Sighing, Aragorn remained where he sat for a minute. Though Legolas was very light, the human's arms were hurting from carrying his friend for so long. _I must ignore it and continue…_he thought, gently picking Legolas up once more. 

Walking on, Aragorn concentrated so much on his pace that he didn't notice that the elf's body was warmer…growing _too_ warm. A half-hour passed quickly, and Aragorn was about to stop to check Legolas' wound again when the elf suddenly moaned. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, laying him on the ground. "Open your eyes, mellon-nin!" he said, thinking that his friend was waking. 

Legolas didn't obey or reply, breathing heavily, pain clearly showing on his face as he moved weakly, restlessly.

Concerned, Aragorn felt his forehead, finding that Legolas' quick elven healing had thankfully done away with the shock…but now he had a fever.

Groaning in frustration—and fear—Aragorn wasn't surprised at this turn of events. Legolas' body had suffered major trauma; it wasn't out of the question for a serious wound of this nature to cause a fever, even in an elf. He was, however, surprised that it had happened so quickly and sighed, seeing that the wound was obviously even worse than he'd thought.

Feeling his friend's forehead again, Aragorn found it to be hotter than he liked. Sighing again loudly, he looked up at the now starlit sky. _We cannot go any further, _he realized. He closed his eyes, knowing that the lives of his father and brothers were now at stake. 

Legolas suddenly groaned, and Aragorn put a hand on his arm, whispering softly in elvish, hoping to calm him. It didn't work, as Legolas moaned again and gasped.

Unwrapping the wound, Aragorn saw to his relief that the bleeding was nearly stopped, finally. With the light of the moon finally shining, Aragorn could truly see the extent of the injury, and he was horrified to now see the reason for his friend's quick fever.

He'd twisted the knife.

A knot grew in his stomach at the sight, as he knew that his action likely caused worse internal damage then a simple stab wound. Legolas' physical body was overloaded with the stress of the injury, and was showing it with the fever.

Getting to his feet, Aragorn managed to find some wood that wasn't too wet, and he quickly started a fire and desperately looked around for any herbs that would help his friend. He no longer needed anything to stop the bleeding, as it was now mostly stopped, but all he found was the painkilling herbs that he already had with him—herbs that would need to be given while Legolas was awake, or it would prolong his unconsciousness. 

Going back to his friend, he took out his waterskin, wetting a cloth and placing it on the elf's forehead.

At the touch, Legolas weakly turned his head towards the ranger, eyes still closed. 

Aragorn checked his friend's pulse again, with a shaking hand. He was still stunned over the whole situation, and berated himself for lashing out before being sure of his target's identity. 

_Target…_Aragorn thought, dropping his face into his hand. _Legolas became my target! _Sighing loudly, anger began to overwhelm him; anger at the foul orcs, for whom most of the blame belonged. 

_Orcs…the orcs who will be attacking my family mere hours from now!_

Jumping to his feet, Aragorn began to pace, anxiety not allowing him to sit still as he wondered what he would find when he arrived home the next day. 

********************

If the hours before dawn were terrible for Aragorn, they were _torture_ for Legolas. The elf's fever had grown very high—higher than Aragorn expected—and Legolas became delirious. Aragorn gently but forcefully held Legolas down, stopping his restless movements. The human was terrified that the stab wound would reopen; Legolas had lost too much blood already. 

Legolas continued to moan and gasp, never opening his eyes, his face deathly pale. He occasionally muttered something in Elvish, but it was usually too soft or too incoherent for Aragorn to understand the words.

As daylight approached, Legolas seemed to calm. Most likely, his body had grown too exhausted to fight. 

Aragorn quickly set off again, hoping that Legolas would remain quiet for the rest of the journey…he wanted to get home as soon as possible; not only to get help for his friend, but to see if there was anything left of his family and home. 

When he was less than an hour from the house, Aragorn suddenly heard voices. Stopping, he thought he imagined them, but they grew louder.

_Can it be? _he thought. _It's not possible…the orcs…_

"ESTEL!" 

Aragorn gasped at the sound. "Elladan?"

"ESTEL! Where are you?" Elladan called again, his Elvish hearing having heard his brother's voice.

"Here! We're here!" Aragorn exclaimed, quickening his pace. He heard the sound of two horses, and saw both his brothers riding towards him. 

"You said 'we', brother?" Elladan said, stopping his horse and jumping down at the sight of the burden in Aragorn's arms. 

"What has Legolas gotten into _this_ time?!" Elrohir said, also dismounting. "How did he get here?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No time for talk, he needs to get to father _now_!"

Elladan heard the desperation in his brother's tone and said nothing further, quickly remounting his horse and holding out his arms.

Elrohir took Legolas from Aragorn and passed him up to Elladan, who quickly settled their injured friend in front of himself and rode off.

Turning back to his brother, Elrohir saw that he was no longer there; the human was pulling himself into the saddle of the other horse and Elrohir quickly grabbed the reins. "Leave without me and you shall regret it!"

Aragorn gave him a slight smile, motioning for Elrohir to hurry. 

"Now," said the elf, as they followed after Elladan. "What happened?"

Aragorn hesitated. How could he tell them the truth behind Legolas' injury? "Orcs…" he said, with a sigh. "Orcs."


	6. Anxiety

Hearing the sound of galloping hooves, Elrond quickly went outside, wondering if his sons had found Aragorn already. 

"Ada!"

Elrond heard fear in his voice of his oldest son, and he rushed over to the horse that Elladan still sat on. He gasped at the sight of a motionless form in his son's arms, seeing the blond hair and realizing that it was Legolas, not Aragorn.

Reaching up to take him from Elladan, Elrond asked, "Where did you find him? How did he come to be in the woods?"

"He was with Estel," said Elladan, dismounting. "Elrohir is bringing him back. He seemed to be fine."

Elrond was greatly relieved to hear that as he ran back into the house, bringing the unconscious elf to the bedroom that Legolas regularly used when he visited Rivendell.

Aragorn and Elrohir came into the house a minute later, quickly rushing to the room to find out the condition of their friend.

Elrond studied the wound while Elladan held a wet cloth to Legolas' forehead. "What happened, Estel?" 

Aragorn sighed nervously. "We encountered orcs…"

"What kind of blade was used?" Elrond asked, unable to tell because of the wound's jaggedness.

Aragorn felt a stab of anxiety at the words. "A…a dagger." _My dagger…_

"I do not see evidence of orc poison, thankfully," said Elrond. "But the foul creature twisted the knife."

Aragorn sighed, fidgeting. _I never said an orc stabbed him…Ai, how will they react when they found out that it was I!_

Elrohir saw his brother's anxiety, and patted his arm. "Do not fear, Ada will heal him."

Aragorn said nothing, and Elrond looked up at him, seeing the fear on his face. He could tell that there was something that the human wasn't telling them, and vowed to find out about it…but first he had a patient to treat. "How great was his blood loss?" he asked, frowning at the elf's terrible paleness.

Aragorn sighed again. "Very great…he went into shock for a while, but then developed a fever and was delirious for a few hours."

Elrond echoed the sigh, moving to mix some herbs into a drug to lower the injured elf's temperature. Bringing it to the bed, he and Elladan fed it to Legolas. 

Aragorn was relieved when his friend's body reflexively swallowed, even thought he was still unconscious. "Will he live?"

Elrond looked up as he placed the cup on the nightstand. He gave Aragorn a look; one that plainly said, 'let me finish my examination first'. 

It was difficult, but Aragorn stayed silent as he watched his father reexamine the wound, before again mixing more herbs. 

"Ada?" Aragorn said, understandably impatient.

"I cannot be sure as to the extent of any internal damage," Elrond said, stirring the contents within the cup. "There is no bruising to indicate serious internal bleeding, but if there _is any, this will halt it."_

Aragorn moved forward, holding Legolas up while Elrond gave him the drug. 

The heat coming off the injured elf's body was very noticeable, and Aragorn held out his hand for the wet cloth that Elladan held, replacing it on his friend's forehead. 

Elrond now set to work stitching the wound, not wanting to risk further bleeding. 

"Where did you encounter orcs?" Elladan suddenly asked.

Aragorn gasped, grabbing his brother's arm as he remembered the creatures' plan. "They mean to attack Rivendell!"

Elrond paused in his work, looking up at his human son. "What?"

"I came upon them in the woods. They demanded information."

Everyone looked at him in shock. 

"Demanded information?" said Elrohir. "Orcs?"

Aragorn nodded. "They held me captive, and Legolas…"

Everyone noticed his hesitation. 

"Estel?" said Elrond, prompting him to continue.

Aragorn sighed. "He risked his life to save me," he said, vaguely. 

No one asked further questions, assuming that Legolas had been injured during a fight with the creatures.

"The orcs said that they would attack today," said Aragorn. "I assumed that they meant before dawn, but now I see that they must've meant tonight." He sighed in utter relief at the realization.

"Then we must prepare," said Elrond. "Elladan, Elrohir, you know what must be done."

The twins nodded, but they left slowly, not wanting to leave their wounded friend.

Once they were gone, Elrond finished his stitching, and took Aragorn by the arm. "Now, Estel, what are you keeping from me?"

Aragorn tried to look innocent, but he couldn't hide his guilt and fear. "Nothing."

Elrond gave him a stern look. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "He came out of nowhere. We weren't traveling together; I don't even know why he was there. He saved me from the orcs, and…was stabbed." He hoped that his father would accept this answer, and not press him for more details. He was still unable to deal with what he'd done, nevermind tell of it.

"Were you hurt?" Elrond asked, looking his son over.

Aragorn shook his head. It was a lie, but his injuries seemed so minor in comparison to Legolas' that he saw no point in mentioning them. 

Elrond made a face, picking up Aragorn's arm and pointedly looking at an ugly bruise on it.

"That is all that there is," Aragorn told him, pulling his arm back. "They are minor. I can deal with it myself."

Elrond seemed ready to protest, but he changed his mind, patting his son's arm. "I believe that Legolas will be all right, Estel. Do not worry so."

Aragorn looked away from his father, nodding, though the anxiety still showed in his features.

In that moment, Elrond knew exactly what had occurred. It was written all over Aragorn's face…and he knew that Orcs didn't commonly use daggers. He started to say something, but stopped. Aragorn obviously was not ready to talk about what had happened. 

Knowing that his son had to come to terms with it first, Elrond retrieved a chair and brought it to the side of the bed, motioning for Aragorn to sit. 

His son complied, never taking his eyes off his unconscious friend. 

"I shall return shortly," said Elrond, sensing that Aragorn needed to be alone with Legolas.

Aragorn nodded, saying nothing.

Elrond left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, not able to imagine how his son felt; accidentally causing serious injury to a friend…nearly killing him…

With a sigh, Elrond fervently hoped that Aragorn would be able to forgive himself.


	7. The Truth is Finally Revealed!

"Legolas?" Aragorn whispered.

The elf remained motionless, and Aragorn sighed as he rewet the cloth and placed it on his friend's forehead. The fever was still very high, despite the medicine that they'd given him, and Aragorn hoped that the elf's body would respond to the herbs quickly.

The door suddenly opened, and Elladan came into the room. 

"How is he?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No change yet."

Elladan went over to the injured elf and gently lifted his tunic, raising the cloth that rested over the wound and frowned at the stitches; made uneven thanks to the twisting of the blade.

Aragorn sighed heavily at the sight, watching as Elladan crossed over to the bureau containing clothes that Legolas had left here for his frequent visits. 

Aragorn realized that he should've _already made his friend more comfortable, and he carefully started to remove the elf's tunic. _

Elladan returned with nightclothes for their friend, and they carefully put them on him after removing Legolas' bloodstained ones. They left the bedcovers off the elf, as it seemed foolish to further warm a body that was already too hot. 

Aragorn continued to rewet the cloth on his friend's forehead, as they waited for the fever to go down.

"We sent out a patrol," Elladan told him. "Hopefully they'll find those orcs before the orcs find _them_."

Aragorn nodded. "There was only about a dozen, I believe."

"Ah," said Elladan, relieved to hear that.

For a while, neither of them spoke, barely noticing when the door opened once more. 

Elrond walked into the room, having been looking for his oldest son. He knew that Elladan deserved to be here as much as Aragorn did—Elladan and Elrohir had known Legolas since the day he was born—but Elrond knew the circumstances surrounding Legolas' injury, where Elladan did not. 

Walking to the bed, Elrond felt Legolas' forehead, frowning to see that the fever had yet to change. He quickly changed his expression, so as not to alarm his sons, and gave them a reassuring smile instead. "Elladan, I require your assistance with something."

Elladan nodded at his father, sighing at the thought of leaving Legolas again. Standing, he patted Aragorn on the shoulder before walking to the door, and he and Elrond left Aragorn alone with his friend once more.

********************

Half an hour later, Elrond walked down the hall towards Legolas' room. He'd wanted to give Aragorn more time alone with his friend, but Elrond was concerned about the fever plaguing the younger elf, and could not stay away any longer.

Entering the room, he found Aragorn in the same place that he'd left him, leaning his elbows on the bed beside his friend. 

Aragorn looked up when Elrond approached, and the older elf could see the misery in his eyes.

"It was not your fault," Elrond said, carefully.

Aragorn sighed, looking at Legolas again. "Yes it was. If I had not allowed the orcs to capture me, Legolas wouldn't've had to get involved."

Elrond saw that his son was still keeping to himself what had actually occurred, so he went along with it. "Allowed? No one would 'allow' orcs to capture them, ion-nin. You were obviously greatly outnumbered."

Aragorn made no answer, removing the wet cloth so that his father could check the status of Legolas' fever.

Elrond laid his hand on the other elf's forehead, finding that it was finally a little cooler. The fever hadn't lowered as much as he'd hoped, but the fact that it _had_ lowered was a good sign. 

"I wish that he would wake," Aragorn said, sighing.

Elrond took the cloth and placed it back on Legolas' forehead, sitting on the side of the bed to face his son. "Estel, you cannot continue to blame yourself for this—"

"Yes I can!" Aragorn exclaimed, standing. "You do not know what happened!" As soon as the words were out, he made a face as if he hadn't intended to say that.

Elrond was glad for the chance to finally address the incident. "Yes I do, though I do not know the exact events. I know that Legolas will not feel any anger towards you, ion-nin, I am sure that it was an accident." 

The words had an effect on his son that he didn't quite expect. 

Aragorn's eyes welled with tears, tears that he'd held back all this time. 

Elrond reached out for him and pulled him into an embrace, holding him tightly, as if he were a child once again.

Behind them, unnoticed, Legolas stirred slightly. He wasn't fully conscious, but he could hear voices. 

"I stabbed him!" he heard Aragorn whisper. "I stabbed Legolas…I thought he was an orc…"

_He thought I was an orc…_the notion would've been funny had Legolas not been suffering immense pain.

"Hush," Elrond said. "It was not intended. Legolas will forgive you."

"I thought that he was dying in my arms," Aragorn said. "You did not see…you did not feel his body shaking and cold…"

Legolas could hear the tears in his friend's voice, and he fought to open his eyes. His body refused to obey him, however, and he found that he could hardly even form a rational thought as his consciousness slipped away once more.

Elrond sighed, hugging his human son tighter. Aragorn hardly _ever_ cried…

The door suddenly opened as Elladan and Elrohir came in, and they gasped in shock at the scene. Thinking that Legolas had died, they rushed forward, but Elrond shook his head at them, motioning for them to leave.

The twins looked upset at that, but they obeyed.

Elrond understood their feelings, and knew that the two of them would hover at the door until they were allowed in again. 

Aragorn had heard his brothers, and said something that was muffled in Elrond's robes. Despite his elvish hearing, Elrond didn't understand the words.

"Estel?"

"I said that you can let them in," Aragorn told him, sitting up and wiping his face. 

Elrond nodded, crossing to the other side of the room and opening the door. The twins immediately burst through, but Elrond grabbed them both and pushed them back out before leaving the room himself and closing the door.

Aragorn knew what his father was doing, and was grateful that he wouldn't have to tell his brothers himself. He was afraid of their reaction. _Will they hate me? Legolas has been their friend for thousands of years!_

The door opened again a few minutes later, and the twins came in, followed by their father.

Aragorn's heartbeat quickened with anxiety, as he waited for their reaction. 

Elladan and Elrohir walked to either side of Aragorn and both grabbed him, hugging him hard. 

"My poor brother!" Elladan exclaimed. "Legolas could _never_ hate you! We know that it was an accident, and so will he!" 

Aragorn was so relieved at his brothers' action, that he nearly cried again. He gripped both their arms, smiling his relief. Before he could say anything, however, he yawned suddenly, unable to hide it.

Elrond smiled slightly. "You need rest yourself, ion-nin, and you have not yet tended to your injuries, as you said that you would."

"There is nothing really to tend," Aragorn told him. "I mainly sustained bruises." He looked down at his clothes, only now seeming to notice the blood…Legolas' blood. He was lost in memories at the sight, memories of what had occurred the previous day, until a cup suddenly appeared before his face.

"To ease any pain that you may have," said Elrond.

Aragorn took the cup and drank its contents, wincing slightly at the taste. "I wish I knew why you do not add sugar. That would make the taste more pleasant."

"But if he did, we wouldn't be able to see the sour expression on your face!" said Elrohir.

Elladan chuckled at that as Aragorn handed their father the empty cup. 

Yawning again, Aragorn stared at his unconscious friend for a few minutes, before realizing that everyone else was staring at _him. "What?" he asked, puzzled._

Before anyone had time to reply, Aragorn's eyes suddenly closed and he went limp in the chair.

"He's going to be one _angry human when he wakes!" said Elrohir. "I cannot believe that he fell for that, Ada."_

Elrond smiled, but it faded quickly. He knew that Aragorn hadn't realized that he'd been given a sleeping herb because he was so upset over the situation.

Elladan chuckled again, moving to pick up his brother. "Am I taking him to his own room?"

Elrond nodded, but then shook his head. "No, lay him here," he said, motioning to the end of Legolas' bed. "If we put him in his room, he will only rush here in a blind panic when he wakes."

Elladan nodded as he and Elrohir carefully took Aragorn out of the chair.

"I think our brother has put on a few pounds," Elrohir joked, as they laid him on the bed.

Elladan reached over and tapped Aragorn's face, making sure that he wasn't awake. "Ada," he said. "About Legolas…"

Elrond knew what he was asking. Now that Aragorn couldn't hear their conversation, they wanted to know if they should truly be worried for their friend's health. "I believe that Legolas will be all right," he told them. "My main concern is the fever. It is not lowering as quickly as it should be."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, nervously agreeing.


	8. Loyalty

Hey everyone! Thank you all SO MUCH for the awesome reviews! 320 for 7 chapters! I'm flattered, lol! It's so much fun to hear the wonderful things that everyone has to say! Thanks so much! :) Here's chapter 8; we finally get to see Legolas wake up for real! WOO HOO! lol ;)

********************

_Legolas heard voices, but he wasn't sure if they were real or imagined. The blackness in his mind slowly turned into the sight of the Misty Mountains, and he found himself standing in the woods. _

_"Tell us what we want to know, elf!"_

_Legolas looked up into the face of a huge orc. 'This does not make sense,' he thought. 'The orcs questioned Estel, not me…'_

_Stars erupted in his vision when the orc punched him hard in the face, but he didn't fall, as he suddenly found that he was being held up by two more of the foul creatures. _

_'Where is Aragorn?' he wondered._

_"Did that loosen your tongue, or shall I inflict more pain upon you?" the orc sneered._

_"I shan't tell you anything!" Legolas shouted._

_Growling, the orc pulled back his fist, this time slamming it into the elf's midsection. _

_Legolas' breath was knocked from his lungs and he gasped in pain and shock, falling to his hands and knees. Black spots danced before his eyes as he tried to breathe, and he suddenly felt a hand on his back._

_"Leave him alone!" he heard. _

_It was Aragorn._

_Legolas tried to speak, to tell his friend to run, but he still couldn't get any air._

_"Legolas?" Aragorn said, sounding very worried at the sound of his friend's gasps. _

_Legolas was still unable to answer, but he could gradually feel some ability to breathe returning, as Aragorn held onto him, refusing to let him collapse._

_"You will both die!" the orc exclaimed, moving towards them._

_Legolas felt himself being pulled to his feet as Aragorn quickly yanked him off the ground, away from the orc. The human's effort was in vain, however, as the orc quickly moved in, dagger in hand._

_Legolas gasped again, as the blade was forced into his body. Looking at the orc, he saw it suddenly change into Aragorn, smiling menacingly as he viciously twisted the knife and yanked it out._

_'No…' Legolas thought. 'Estel…my friend…he could not have done this…' _

_Suddenly he was lying on the ground, and the 'real' Aragorn was kneeling over him, with tears in his eyes._

_"Legolas!" he exclaimed. "Legolas! No!"_

When Legolas started moaning and moving weakly on the bed, Elrond thought him delirious again and leaped out of his chair, taking the wet cloth off the younger elf's forehead and checking his temperature. It was mostly unchanged, and Elrond sighed in concern.

"Hush, Legolas." He tried to soothe the wounded elf by gently smoothing his hair, rewetting the cloth with his other hand. 

Legolas exhaled shakily, but thankfully calmed a minute later. 

Elrond looked to Aragorn, relieved that the commotion hadn't woken the human. Ringing out the cloth, the elf sighed as he wiped it across Legolas' too-warm face, before replacing it on his forehead. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn suddenly exclaimed, apparently suffering a bad dream himself. 

Elrond put a hand on his son's shoulder when he bolted upright. "Peace, Estel, you were dreaming."

Aragorn blinked in confusion, remembering being wide-awake in the chair that Elrond currently occupied. "You drugged me!" 

Elrond could not hold back a slight smile at his son's tone.

Aragorn sighed, too nervous over his friend's condition to bother arguing as he scooted closer to his friend. "Has he awoken?" he asked, reaching to feel Legolas' forehead.

"No," Elrond told him, deciding not to mention the injured elf's restless episode.

Aragorn sighed heavily. "I can't believe that his temperature hasn't changed much." 

Elrond opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it. 'It is a very serious injury,' he'd nearly said. _Estel feels guilty enough,_ he thought. 

The door opened as Elladan and Elrohir came back in, carrying food.

"How is he?" Elladan asked.

"The same," Aragorn told him, with a sigh.

Elrond took a bowl of broth, crushing some herbs and dropping them in. "Eat something, Estel," he said, noticing that his human son had made no move towards the food.

Aragorn shook his head. 

Elrond knew that he would refuse, and put on a strict expression. "If you do not, I shall make your brothers carry you out of this room and I shall lock the door behind you." It was perhaps a little _too_ stern, considering the circumstances, but Elrond knew that Aragorn hadn't eaten since the previous day.

Aragorn was horrified at the thought of being locked out, and sighed, reaching towards the tray, not caring what his hand touched. "Have we heard anything from the warriors that were sent out to slay the orcs?"

Elrond looked to his twin sons, who shook their heads.

"Not yet," Elladan said. 

Aragorn frowned, hoping that the orcs hadn't somehow overcome the elves…

********************

Legolas remained unconscious through the night, with only a slight decrease in his temperature. Elrond gave him stronger medicine, hoping that it would break the fever that plagued the younger elf. 

Aragorn sat in a chair at his friend's bedside all night, trying to remain awake. The hours passed excruciatingly slow, and he sighed heavily. _How many times have I waited for Legolas to awaken from one injury or another? To now be the one to cause such an injury to him…_

Elrond sensed his son's anguish. "Ion-nin…"

Aragorn looked up, surprised at his father's sudden voice.

"Legolas knows that you care for him as if he were your brother. You fret unnecessarily; he will not hold you responsible."

Aragorn sighed. "But I…he…"

Elrond frowned. "What is it?" he whispered, since Elladan and Elrohir were asleep in chairs at the foot of the bed.

"Legolas lost consciousness immediately," Aragorn closed his eyes against the memory. "He wasn't aware of what happened; that I mistook him for an orc…I didn't get a chance to say anything before he passed out…"

Elrond sighed, not having known that. He crossed to the other side of the bed and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "He will understand, I promise you."

Aragorn sighed, reopening his eyes. Reaching forward, he laid his hand on Legolas' forehead, finding that his temperature seemed a little lower. 

Elrond saw the look on his face and felt the elf's forehead for himself. "It appears that his fever is lessening."

Aragorn gave him a smile, sitting back in his chair and loudly sighing with relief. 

The noise roused Elrohir, whose body gave a small jerk. He fell back to sleep immediately, however, and let out a loud snore. 

Elladan—though still asleep—suddenly reached up a hand and smacked his brother on the arm.

Elrohir's snoring instantly stopped.

Aragorn and Elrond smiled at the sight, neither of them able to hold back a quiet chuckle.

********************

Noontime came and went without Legolas waking. 

Aragorn continued to rewet the cloth on his friend's forehead; anxiety not letting him leave his friend's side. 

It was towards evening when the injured elf finally stirred. 

The sound of dripping water was the first thing that Legolas heard, before suddenly feeling something cold and wet laid on his forehead. He abruptly realized what was happening, and fought to open his eyes.

"Estel." 

Aragorn leaped out of his chair, in shock at the sound of his friend's voice. "Legolas?" 

Legolas opened his eyes halfway, smiling slightly. 

Aragorn sat on the side of the bed, utterly relived to see his friend conscious. "Are you all right? How do you feel?"

"Fine," Legolas whispered.

Aragorn made a face, knowing that it was a ridiculous lie. "Do you..." he paused, sighing. "Do you recall what happened?"

Legolas blinked his eyes, leaving them closed for a few seconds. When he opened them, he look puzzled for a minute, before his confusion melted away. "Aye...I remember."

Aragorn could barely hold back his emotions. "Legolas, mellon-nin, I am so sorry! I understand if you do not forgive me..."

Legolas frowned, his eyes opening further. "You think that I would not forgive you?" The long sentence was too much for the weak elf to say all at once, and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. "It was...an accident..."

"Shh," Aragorn said, tears welling in his eyes at his friend's unfailing loyalty. "Rest."

Legolas said nothing for a minute, eyes still closed, so Aragorn thought him asleep. "Im innas anna-nin cuil an beria lin, mellon-nin," the human whispered.

Legolas smiled slightly. "A im…sui eithel…" he whispered back, drifting into sleep.

Translations:

'Im innas anna-nin cuil an beria lin, mellon-nin' : Sindarin Elvish for, 'I would give my life to protect yours, my friend' 

'A im sui eithel' : 'And I as well'


	9. OW!

The next time that Legolas woke, he found himself drenched in sweat. Someone was wiping a wet cloth over his forehead and face, and someone else was wiping his arms. He realized that he had no blankets covering him, and he involuntarily shivered; the sweat on his skin making him feel a sudden chill. 

"Legolas?" he heard. He recognized the voice as belonging to Elrond, and he slowly opened his eyes.

Four smiling faces greeted him. 

"Are you all right?"

"How do you feel?"

"Are you in pain?"

Legolas blinked, unable to determine who had asked him what.

"Hush!" Elrond told his sons. "You overwhelm him." 

Legolas closed his eyes as Elrond told Elladan to mix him a certain medicine, but he reopened them when a hand touched his arm.

"Your fever has finally broken," said Aragorn, covering him up again. "It is nearly gone."

Legolas smiled, relieved to hear it. He tried to shift his position to get more comfortable, but gasped loudly when a sharp pain tore through his midsection. 

Aragorn and Elrohir grabbed him by the arms, preventing him from moving. 

"Stay still, Legolas!" Aragorn exclaimed.

Elrond took the cup from Elladan, quickly taking it to the injured elf.

Aragorn held Legolas up while he drank, his guilt mounting at the creases of pain on his friend's face.

Legolas tried not to outwardly show his suffering, but was failing. He was surprised at the extent of the pain, as it seemed to be even worse than he thought it should be.

As Aragorn gently laid his friend back down again, Legolas involuntarily let out a soft whimper. The sound caused an actual pain in the human's chest. _He's suffering because of me!_

Legolas sighed inwardly, knowing that his friend's guilt had mounted. He felt Aragorn touch his arm, and abruptly realized that his eyes were closed again. He tried to open them, but his body refused to obey him. _No, _he thought. _I must speak with Estel…he must know that I do not fault him for this…_

When Legolas remained motionless, the others exchanged worried and sympathetic glances. 

The sight of the wounded elf's closed eyes was very hard on Aragorn. _How will I ever live with this? I nearly killed my best friend! _He was slightly startled when Legolas unexpectedly reopened his eyes, looking at him as if he sensed the human's thoughts. 

_It was not your fault, _Aragorn plainly read in his friend's eyes. 

Legolas tried to speak, but despite his pain he could feel himself drifting away, his eyes closing once more. He felt Aragorn's hand on his arm shift slightly, and before he fell asleep, Legolas managed to raise his own hand and place it over his friend's.

********************

"I do not understand this!"

Legolas heard whispered voices through the darkness that flowed around him, but the words seemed in another language to his groggy mind.

"That is exactly what they told me," another voice insisted, still whispering. 

Legolas tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy. Another sound entered his ears, the noise of someone quietly pacing.

"I cannot explain it," whispered the second voice. "But that is the message we received from the warriors we sent out. There is no sign of orcs anywhere near Imladris."

The Elvish word got through to Legolas' brain, and he finally recognized the voices; Aragorn and Elrond.

A soft sigh emitted from the human, and the sound of his pacing stopped. 

"Mayhap the orc lied," Elrond said. "It would truly be foolish for them to even _try_ to attack us. They would never succeed."

Legolas was surprised at their words. _The orcs told Aragorn that they were going to attack Imladris?_

"That is true," he heard Aragorn say. 

Legolas heard nothing more, as he lay there, puzzling over his friend's words. _Orcs do not go about telling enemies their plans. This is very strange._

A hand suddenly touched his forehead, and the elf nearly gasped in surprise. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone approach the bed. 

Opening his eyes, he looked up into the face of his friend, who looked relieved to see him awake.

"How do you feel, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, worriedly. 

"Better than earlier," the elf replied, being sure not to make any sudden moves that would cause him pain.

"You mean 'yesterday'," said Aragorn, giving his friend a worried smile. 

Legolas sighed at the news. He knew how guilty Aragorn felt, and the elf was sorry to make him worry. 

Aragorn looked over his shoulder to his father, who was mixing some herbs. 

The pain of Legolas' wound suddenly intensified, and he winced, glad that his friend's head was turned.

Unfortunately, Aragorn looked back to his friend at that very moment, and he frowned, gripping the elf's arm. "Legolas?"

Legolas quickly changed his expression. "I am fine, Estel," he said, his voice not sounding as strong as he wanted.

Aragorn said no more, though he knew that his friend was lying. The fact that Legolas was holding his breath was proof enough. 

The human saw Legolas finally let the air out, breathing a little faster than normal as his body demanded oxygen. The elf looked paler after this flare-up, and Aragorn frowned when Legolas closed his eyes.

Turning to see how much longer his father would be, he was relived when Elrond came over to the bed. 

Slipping an arm under Legolas' shoulders, Aragorn slightly lifted him up, hoping that he wasn't causing his friend further pain. "Drink, mellon-nin."

Legolas slowly opened his eyes, obeying without a word.

Elrond was concerned at his patient's condition; quiet and submissive, when Legolas' usual pattern had him asking to be let out of bed by now and insisting that he didn't need anymore medication, even when Legolas knew that he still needed it. 

Laying his hand on the younger elf's forehead, Elrond found that he still had a slight temperature. "Tell me how you feel," he said, gently.

Aragorn placed the cup on the nightstand, carefully lowering his friend down again. 

Legolas' eyes were closed once more, and he seemed to not have heard Elrond. 

The Healer frowned deeply. For thousands of years, Legolas had always downplayed injuries, even denying that they existed, always insisting that he was fine when he clearly was not. For the elf to be laying here this way three days after his injury—eyes closed and quiet—something had to be very wrong.

Pulling the covers off Legolas and lifting his shirt, Elrond took a look at the injury. He was relived to find no bruising indicative of internal bleeding, and he turned his attention to the wound itself. The stitches had not been easy to do, as the wound was jagged and uneven thanks to the twisting of the blade. It was in a location where it would be impossible to make any kind of movement without pulling at it, and Elrond realized the reason for Legolas' behavior; he was simply in too much pain to have the strength to downplay his condition.

Looking back at Legolas, Elrond was distressed to see a look of obvious pain on his face. He realized that he had caused it, as he'd automatically prodded the skin around the wound.

Aragorn had an expression on his face similar to his friend's, as if he could feel his agony. He held his friend's hand in a tight grip, as if lending him strength.

"Forgive me, penneth," Elrond said, sorrowfully. "I did not realize the level of pain that you suffer."

Legolas half-opened his eyes, the drug he'd been given making him feel like he was floating. "Aye…I do not often say this, but yes, it hurts…" His eyes closed as his voice trailed off, but he suddenly reopened them, realizing what he'd just done.

Aragorn wore the guiltiest look that Legolas had ever seen. 

Legolas sighed, wincing inwardly when it pulled at his wound. "Mellon-nin…"

"Hush," Aragorn said. "Do not apologize, _I_ am the one who should be doing that."

"You already did," Legolas said.

Aragorn sighed, squeezing his friend's arm. "I do not think that apologizing _every day_ will ever be enough. I am so _very_ sorry, Legolas!"

Legolas closed his eyes again; unable to hold them open any longer. "I know. It was an accident."

Aragorn sighed, lowering his head. "How could you be so sure, without even asking what happened?"

Legolas reopened his eyes, trying to bring back the memory. "I heard you say it."

"When?"

Before Legolas had a chance to answer, he suddenly felt the need to yawn, and his heartbeat quickened as he realized the painful agony that it would cause.

Aragorn frowned when Legolas abruptly brought his left arm up and clamped his hand over his mouth. "Legolas?"

The elf made no reply, and Elrond rushed over from his herb supply. At first they thought that Legolas was about to be sick, but before they could figure out the gentlest way to grab him, Legolas lowered his hand.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked, anxiously.

Legolas realized how it looked. "I attempted to suppress a yawn." He sighed inwardly, giving them an embarrassed look. 

Aragorn gave him a sympathetic smile, as Elrond returned to the table containing his herbs.

Legolas watched to see what the Healer selected. "I do not wish to sleep," he called.

Elrond turned to look at him, amused. After so many years of having his injuries tended, Legolas had obviously learned which herb was used to induce slumber. "I cannot administer something stronger for the pain until what I already gave you wears off," Elrond explained. "Would not sleep be better than needless suffering?"

Elrond's words were true, but Legolas hated to be rendered unconscious only to find out that days had passed upon awakening. His eyelids felt heavy though, and he slowly blinked. "Estel asked me a question…" he felt foolish at the fact that he couldn't remember what it was.

Aragorn nodded. "I asked how you knew that what happened was an accident." He sighed; remembering the gleeful look that he'd given Legolas as he'd cruelly twisted the dagger.

"I awoke…for a minute, " Legolas said. "I heard you say that you…mistook me for an orc." His words grew weaker as sleep pulled at him. "And I know…you would never…harm me."

Aragorn patted his arm, looking guilty. "I am so sorry, Legolas! I should have been sure before I struck out!"

Legolas said nothing, but he smiled slightly.

"What is it, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked.

"I did not know…" Legolas whispered, still smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Did not know what?"

"That I…resemble…an orc…" Legolas said, voice trailing off as sleep finally claimed him.


	10. I fell asleep while posting this, lol!

Thank you everyone SO MUCH for the awesome reviews! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story so much. Don't worry, more angst, action, and a possible explanation for the orcs is on its way! ;)

********************

Aragorn couldn't help but smile at his friend's words. _I did not know that I resembled an orc. _

"He makes a valid point, Estel," said Elrond, frowning. "_How_ in Middle Earth did you think him an orc?"

Aragorn sighed. "It was very dark, and he wore a hood. I saw someone creeping towards me, and he didn't identify himself when he reached me." __

Elrond's frown deepened, thinking it odd.

Aragorn lowered his head with another sigh. "I do not wish to speak of what happened next."

Elrond patted his arm. "I understand, ion-nin. Did I not tell you that Legolas would not be angry? Do not punish yourself further, Estel."

Aragorn nodded half-heartedly.

The elf patted his arm. "I shall return," he said, leaving the room.

Aragorn sighed as he watched Legolas sleep. Reaching forward, he pulled the covers down gently, before taking a look at the stab wound. It made him feel sick to realize that _he_ had inflicted it, but the Healer in him needed to know the full extent of the injury.

His father had done a good job stitching it, despite its jaggedness, and there truly seemed to be no internal bleeding. Legolas had been _very_ lucky—it could easily have been a fatal injury; it probably would have been if Legolas had been human.

Sighing, Aragorn's thoughts turned to the orcs. They still had not been located, and he began to wonder if Elrond was right; that the orcs had lied, threatening to attack only to taunt him.

Sitting up straighter in the chair, Aragorn realized that for all he knew, Legolas might've slain them in their sleep before the elf came to rescue him. That thought was a reassuring one, and he desperately hoped it to be true. It would certainly explain why the orcs had not come through with their threat.

"Estel?"

Slightly startled, Aragorn saw that Legolas was tiredly looking at him. "Are you all right? Why did you wake?" the human asked, concerned.

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes and reopening them again. "I do not know…mayhap I sensed…you are troubled."

Aragorn was surprised that Legolas managed to notice while so badly injured. "It is nothing that need concern you, mellon-nin. All you need to do is get well."

Legolas gave him a slight smile. "Tell me."

Aragorn knew that his friend wouldn't accept that for an answer, and smiled back. "I was merely wondering if you had slain any of the orcs before you attempted to rescue me."

Legolas' eyes suddenly widened, as he recalled Aragorn and Elrond's earlier conversation. __

Aragorn frowned at the expression on the elf's face. "Legolas? What is it?" he asked, leaping out of the chair.

Legolas shook his head, to let Aragorn know that he was fine. "The orcs…I heard you say…" He sighed, inwardly cursing his weakness. He could not even hold a conversation!

Aragorn somehow figured out what he meant. "Yes, they told me that they were going to attack Imladris…but yet, they haven't. We sent out a patrol of warriors to find them, but they haven't found a single trace of them. It does not make any sense to me."

Legolas blinked, considering his words. "Odd."

Aragorn nodded. "I wondered if they merely lied to instill fear, but then I wondered if the reason they never came is because you had slain them."

Legolas thought back to that night. He knew that he _had_ killed _some_ of them…but he could not remember how many. He frowned, completely shocked that his memory was failing him.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I did, but…" Legolas' frown deepened. "I do not recall…how many…" He sighed, closing his eyes.

Aragorn echoed his sigh. "Do not fret, mellon-nin, it is normal to lose memories surrounding a serious injury."

Legolas sighed again. "I am an elf," he remarked, as if that was all that needed to be said.

"Yes, you are," said Aragorn, smiling slightly. "But even elves are not perfect."

Legolas reopened his eyes, giving him a mock-glare at the tease.

Aragorn's grin widened, before abruptly disappearing. "Legolas, I have been wanting to ask you…how did you come to be there, that night?"

Legolas sighed at the question, closing his eyes. __

Aragorn grew concerned when the elf didn't answer. "Legolas?"

"That band of orcs…attacked Mirkwood," Legolas told him, sadly. "They slew many of my people…and I alone set out to track them."

Aragorn was shocked. "I am sorry, mellon-nin."

Legolas said nothing for a minute, before finally reopening his eyes. "Do not be sorry…if I had not been there, I might have lost my truest friend."

Aragorn smiled, realizing the truth in his statement. The orcs would likely have killed him if he continued to refuse to give the information that they demanded. "Well," he said, hoping to change the subject. "It is good news that you slew at least _some_ of the orcs. They may have called off their plans because their number was depleted."

Legolas nodded, agreeing that it made sense. Inwardly, he wondered if the orcs would assemble a larger group so that they could still make good on their threat.

There was silence for a minute, since Legolas had closed his eyes again and Aragorn thought him asleep once more.

"Some still live," Legolas suddenly said, eyes still closed.

Aragorn sat forward in his chair. "You do not think that you killed them all?"

"No…" Legolas whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Aragorn patted the elf's arm. "Worry not, mellon-nin. Rest."

Legolas gave a slight smile just before consciousness left him.


	11. How Legolas and Aragorn Met!

_"What do you find so amusing?"_

_Legolas smiled, as he and Aragorn rode through the woods. "I was just thinking of the first time we met."_

_Aragorn's eyebrows shot up. He had known the elf all his life, and naturally could not recall that day, since he'd been only two years old at the time. "Tell me."_

_Legolas smiled. "I had come to Imladris on one of my frequent visits. I was completely shocked to find out that a human child had been taken in…you had only been there for a week, I was told."_

_Aragorn smiled. "How did I react when we met?"_

_Legolas chuckled. "Your brothers took me to your room, and we found you sitting on your bed, playing with some toy. When we walked in, you looked up, and gasped at the sight of me."_

_Aragorn frowned, puzzled. "Why?"_

_"At first, I did not know. We approached the bed and Elladan said to you, 'This is Legolas, Estel. He is a very good friend of ours'."_

_Aragorn smiled._

_"You then attempted to stand, but your balance was not steady on the bed. I crouched down to be more level with you, and said, 'Well met, Estel!'"_

_"What was my reply?" Aragorn asked._

_Legolas smiled. "Your reply was but one word; 'yellow!', or rather, 'ye-oh!'"_

_Aragorn's grin widened at the elf's attempt at baby talk. "Yellow?"_

_Legolas nodded, laughing. "Aye. You then reached out a hand and grabbed my hair. Apparently, before then you'd only seen dark-haired elves."_

_Aragorn laughed loudly. "Your hair! I didn't pull on it, did I?"_

_"Of course," Legolas said, still smiling. "Took me quite by surprise. You had a very strong grip for one so small."_

_Aragorn shook his head. "What did my brothers do?"_

_"They immediately grabbed for you, but you pulled away, falling onto your back on the bed," Legolas told him. "Unfortunately, you still had my hair in your hand, and since I had been in a crouched position, I was not able to maintain my own balance…"_

_Aragorn stopped laughing there. "And?"_

_"I fell—in a very undignified manner—against the side of the bed, landing on my knees on the floor…my hair still clutched in your hand."_

_Aragorn looked horrified._

_Legolas smiled, showing his friend that he was not angry. "Your brothers had the same look on their faces that you have right now!"_

_Aragorn smiled slightly. _

_"I was not angry, how could I be? You were only a child, a human fascinated with an elf's golden hair." He chuckled again. "Your brothers finally managed to pry my hair from your hand, and one of them helped me to my feet…I cannot remember who, for I was too consumed with laughter."_

_Aragorn chuckled. _

_"Your brothers eventually saw the humor in the situation, but one of them told you to ask my forgiveness, and you did, quite humbly." Legolas remembered the sad look on the little boy's face. _

_"Had I injured you?" Aragorn asked, sounding concerned._

_Legolas shook his head. "No. You were so contrite that your eyes welled with tears. I was saddened by this, as no harm had been done, and picked you up, where you happily wrapped your tiny arms around my neck. 'Well met, Legless,' you said to me."_

"I wish that my memory was as good as yours." 

Legolas abruptly opened his eyes, his body giving a startled jerk. 

Aragorn frowned, from where he sat next to the bed. "Legolas?" 

Legolas blinked, with a frown. "I…what?" 

Aragorn squeezed his arm. "You've been telling me of our first meeting; it seemed to me that you were talking in your sleep, and it appears that you indeed were." 

Legolas seemed shocked. "We were riding…through the woods." 

Aragorn sat back in his chair. "You were saying aloud what you were telling me in your dream."

Legolas frowned. He couldn't remember ever having a conversation with a person while asleep! It was extremely bizarre.

"Do not worry, Legolas," Aragorn said. "The herbs that my father gave you last night can have a strange effect on the brain. You were likely mostly awake, but sleep still had a slight hold on you, making your mind create images to go along with our words. I have seen it happen before."

At his last words, Legolas felt better about the incident. "That was…extremely odd." He didn't even remember consuming the medicine. _Last night? _

Looking around the room, he saw that it was full daylight, and realized that a night and morning had passed. __

"Was that true, about our first meeting?" Aragorn asked. "I have seen some herbs make people say things that they believe to be true, but truly aren't." __

"Yes, it is true," Legolas told him, with a smile. "It is something that I shall never forget."

Aragorn smiled at his friend, who he could see had grown stronger through the night. "You are feeling better."

Legolas nodded. His pain had decreased and he didn't feel quite as weak. __

"I am glad…" Aragorn said, in a far-off sounding voice.

Legolas looked at him, to see the overwhelming guilt still on the human's face. "Estel, please…"__

Aragorn looked at him, concerned. "What, mellon-nin?"

"This wound was not intended, do not follow it with one _purposely_ inflicted."

Aragorn's brow furrowed, questioningly.__

"By holding onto guilt, you refuse my forgiveness." Legolas sighed. "That would wound me more grievously than any weapon _ever_ could," he said, sounding sad. __

Aragorn looked away, suddenly unable to meet his eyes.

"_Please_," Legolas begged. "Let us put this in the past and allow no more harm to be caused by it."

Aragorn sighed, staring at the floor.

Legolas inwardly echoed the sigh, searching for another tactic. "If I had accidentally wounded you, Estel, would you forgive me?"

"Of course!" Aragorn answered, looking at him now.

"In the same way do I forgive _you_. It was an _accident_. I know that you would never intentionally harm me; you would sooner harm yourself!" Legolas stopped there, feeling his weakness returning thanks to the length and intensity of his words.

Aragorn nodded at that. "I would. That is the truth, Legolas. I would rather harm myself than risk harming you." He frowned at the sight of his friend's increased paleness, and realized that Legolas was not yet well enough for long conversation.

The elf saw his friend's concerned look. "I am fine."

Aragorn stood, shooting him a look as if to say, 'right'. "Ada wanted to know when you woke. I shall return."

"Where are your brothers?" Legolas asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen them lately.

Aragorn paused, on his way to the door. "They left to meet up with the warriors that we sent to find the orcs."

Legolas said nothing for a minute. "You are afraid for them," he sensed.

Aragorn nodded. "Yes…they went alone."


	12. Elrohir's BIG Mistake, lol!

Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY, people! I had a problem with my computer, that's why I wasn't able to post all week. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'd been so eager to post this chapter because something funny happens in it, lol. Don't worry, you'll all find out what's up with those orcs soon, and yes, there is more angst to come to poor Legolas! LOL! ;) 

********************

The atmosphere in Elrond's home was one of anxiety, as they awaited word from the twins. 

Legolas didn't get much sleep, as he was too worried for his friends. "Why did your father let them go alone?"

Aragorn was pacing, and he didn't stop as he answered. "He didn't. They left without asking."

Legolas wasn't surprised. "I'm sure they are fine," he said. "They must have joined the other warriors hours ago."

Aragorn abruptly stopped pacing, throwing his friend a contrite look. "Legolas!" he said, crossing to the bed. "Forgive me, I should not have told you where they'd gone. You need to rest and recover, not keep awake worrying about my missing brothers!"

Legolas half-smiled. "You were never able to fool me. I would have known that something was wrong."

Aragorn nodded, returning the smile. "I know." He frowned when Legolas closed his eyes with a weary sigh, looking paler then he had that morning. "Sleep, mellon-nin, you are still not well."

"I am fine," Legolas answered, eyes still closed.

Aragorn opened his mouth to counter the ridiculous statement, but he saw the slight smile that graced his friend's face, and knew that Legolas was trying to bait him. 

When Legolas received no answer, he reopened his eyes. The expression on the human's face made him chuckle, but he quickly stopped with a wince.

Aragorn grabbed his arm. "You all right?"

Legolas said nothing, holding his breath. This was the worst jolt of pain he'd felt all day, and he tried to will it away.

When Legolas didn't answer, Aragorn quickly headed for the table of herbs.

"No," Legolas managed to say, sighing as the pain finally lessened.

Aragorn gave him an incredulous look. "Do you not wish to decrease the pain?"

"I do not wish you to put me to sleep," Legolas said, his voice sounding weak after the flare-up.

Aragorn sighed. "Sleep is what you _need_."

"I need to know about your brothers."

Aragorn sighed, going back to the bed. "Mellon-nin, I swear that I will wake you the instant that word arrives."

Legolas sighed, seeing that he was defeated. "I will hold you to that."

Aragorn smiled. "I'd expect nothing less."

Legolas tried to say something more, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. Closing his eyes, he immediately dropped into a deep sleep.

Aragorn was relieved, but upset to see that his friend's eyes closed in sleep. It was to be expected given his injury, but he still sighed as he sat in the chair, watching his friend and awaiting news on his brothers.

********************

When Legolas awoke, he did so abruptly, his mind telling him that there was reason for urgency. The face above him wasn't the one he expected to see. "Elladan!" 

The older twin smiled. "Very good, Legolas, that _is_ my name!"

Legolas smiled at him, as he looked around the room. Elrond was on the other side of the bed taking his pulse, while Aragorn spoke with Elrohir near the opposite wall.

"I am relieved at your safe return!" Legolas said, sighing with relief.

Elladan smiled. "_I_ am relieved to hear you able to speak complete sentences. You have improved."

Legolas nodded.

Elrond let go of Legolas' wrist, shooting a stern look at the older twin. "_I_ am relieved that you both returned without injury."

Elrohir snorted, as he and Aragorn walked over. "Of course we did, we aren't Legolas and Estel."

Aragorn punched his brother in the arm, looking down at Legolas. "They found no sign of the orcs either. It seems that they _did_ change their plans."

"Estel told us that you slew some of them," said Elrond. "Did you recall how many?"

Legolas thought for a minute. "No," he said, with an embarrassed sigh.

"Do not fret," Elrond told him, patting his arm. "It does not matter."

Legolas disagreed, but he knew that they were saying it to ease his mind. Suddenly hearing a noise to his left, Legolas looked to see Aragorn carrying a tray towards the bed. 

"Do not attempt to tell me that you are not hungry," Aragorn said, before Legolas had a chance to speak.

Legolas smiled at the stern tone of his voice. "I know where you learned _that_ from."

Elrond also smiled, seeing much of himself in his youngest son, who wasn't even his by birth. 

Aragorn handed Legolas a piece of bread, who took it, looking around for a glass of water. He was very thirsty, but before he had a chance to request any, Elrohir walked over with a cup.

"Here, Legolas, try this—" he said, but stopped in surprise when Legolas quickly took the cup, and in a rare show of need, gulped down the entire contents. 

Everyone looked up in alarm at the sound of Elrohir's gasp.

Legolas suddenly sputtered, nearly dropping the cup as he unexpectedly started to choke. The remaining few drops of liquid in the cup fell onto the blankets, and Elrond's eyes widened when he saw the deep red color.

"Elrohir! What did you give him?!" he exclaimed, grabbing Legolas when the elf's chokes turned into gasps of pain.

Elrohir looked horrified. "I wanted him to taste the wine that I made! I did not expect him to drink the entire cup at once!"

Elrond groaned. His son had made an _extremely_ potent batch of wine, and was very proud of it. It tasted very good, true, but it was the strongest wine that Elrond had ever tasted, and Legolas really didn't need that much alcohol traveling through his veins at a time like this. "You should have given him water! The wine could have waited! He needs to increase his blood volume, not poison the decreased amount that he has!"

The injured elf tried to curl onto his side as his stab wound continued to shoot agonizing pains through his body, aggravated by the coughing induced by the unexpected drink. 

"Forgive me, Legolas!" Elrohir exclaimed, unable to bear the fact that his friend's suffering was his fault. 

Legolas heard him, and tried to push the pain to the back of his mind long enough to speak. "I am…all right..."

No one in the room looked like they believed him, and Aragorn rushed over from the herb-laden table with a cup.

Elrond shook his head before the human could give it to Legolas. "No, I would not combine that with the wine. I am sure that in his condition, the alcohol will be enough to dull some of his pain."

Elrohir sighed, guiltily. 

Legolas opened his eyes, slowly uncurling his body for his friends' benefit, not wanting them to worry further. "I am fine," he said, not allowing his face to reflect his pain. "Elrohir…"

"Yes?" the twin whispered, ashamed.

Legolas smiled. "You should sell that wine."

Elrohir's eyebrows rose. "You think it to be that good?"

Legolas nodded. "Do not let my reaction to it speak for me…I was merely surprised. I had expected water, and your wine is extremely strong." 

Elrohir nodded, with a smile. "Quite strong, yes! I have never found anything stronger!"

Legolas sighed at those words, suddenly feeling a tingling sensation grow in his head. He wondered how far the effects of the wine would go…ordinarily, he was capable of handling wine very well, but at the moment, he was seriously injured; his body's blood volume depleted…not to mention that his stomach was currently empty, and the fact that Elrohir's wine seemed at least _triple_ the strength of anything he'd ever drank in Mirkwood…

"Ai!" he muttered, closing his eyes.


	13. Effects of Elrohir's Wine! lol

Hey everyone! So sorry again, that this chapter took so long! FF.net was all messed up again…this time, as well as not sending author alerts, it was eating reviews! I received 7 reviews that vanished into thin air, lol, but thankfully, ff.net was able to restore them! YAY! :) Then, after that, the login was disabled for some reason, preventing me from posting! *sigh* Oh well, hopefully, they fixed it all this time! lol

Oh yeah, I also wanted to answer a comment made in a review that there's no such thing as an 'older twin'. Elladan is the older twin because he was born a few minutes or so before Elrohir, making him older than his brother! :) Here's chapter 13! :)

********************

Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir all sat around Legolas' bed, quietly staring at the Prince of Mirkwood as his eyes drifted shut, only to reopen again.

Elrohir sighed. "Sleep, Legolas."

"Why?" Legolas replied, reopening his eyes once more. His voice sounded child-like, as if he were a mere elfling.

The sons of Elrond all shook their heads. Legolas was not quite what they would call drunk, but rather in a very dazed-like state, incapable of rational thought. The only good thing about it was that Elrond appeared to be correct; the alcohol had dulled some of the injured elf's pain.

Without warning, Legolas suddenly tried to sit up.

"Don't move, Legolas!" Aragorn said, grabbing his arms.

"I want to go outside," Legolas told him, trying to pull free but not having the strength.

"You can't."

"Why?"

Aragorn heard a sigh, and turned to see Elrohir's guilty expression.

"You're hurt, Legolas, you need to stay in bed."

Legolas made a face suspiciously like a pout, and suddenly closed his eyes again, sighing loudly.

"You all right, Legolas?" Elrohir quickly asked, his guilt over the wine incident mounting.

The elf didn't answer, and they were all relieved to see that he'd apparently fallen asleep…eyes shut, as his body was nowhere _near_ healthy at the moment.

Aragorn released his friend's arms and started to sit down again, but Legolas suddenly shifted his position slightly, making a sound of distress.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, leaning over him.

The injured elf opened his eyes again. "_Can't_ sleep."

"Why?" Aragorn asked, gently.

"They'll get me if I do," Legolas told him, looking frightened.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other, frowning.

Elrohir groaned and put his face in his hands, seeing that Legolas was more affected by the wine than they'd thought. 

"No one will 'get' you," Aragorn said, squeezing his friend's arm. "Whoever 'they' are, they are not real. It's in your mind, mellon-nin."

Surprisingly, Legolas accepted his words without question. "Ah. Good." His eyes drifted shut again, and didn't reopen this time.

Aragorn gently laid a hand on his friend's forehead, checking to be sure that the elf's hallucination wasn't due to a resurgence of his fever rather than the alcohol. 

The twins sat down again, relieved that Legolas was finally asleep. 

Elrohir sighed deeply. _Legolas openly showed fear… _He inwardly kicked himself for being the cause for his friend's uncharacteristic behavior. Legolas was a very brave warrior, and Elrohir felt that he'd betrayed his friend by causing him to be afraid, even if it was over something that wasn't real. Hearing another sigh, he looked up to see Aragorn still standing at the bed. _Ai! If I feel this guilty over the wine, then Aragorn must be utterly consumed with guilt, for inflicting Legolas' injury! _

Elladan had been thinking the same thing as he watched his two brothers, and smiled when Elrohir stood and placed an arm around Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn gave Elrohir a slight smile, appreciating his attempt at comfort as they looked down at their sleeping friend. 

********************

"Legolas?"

Elrond waited for a reply, but didn't receive one. The injured elf seemed to be on the verge of waking; occasionally twitching or moving his head. 

Suddenly Elrond heard a soft groan, and he sat on the side of the bed. "Are you awake, penneth?"

Legolas heard the voice and slowly half-opened his eyes. They felt glued shut. 

Elrond smiled. "How do you feel?" he asked, softly. 

Legolas gave no answer, too groggy to remember how to speak. 

Elrond crossed to the table where his herbs sat, quickly mixing a medicine and bringing it back. "This will help with the pain," he said, gently lifting Legolas up high enough to drink. "Including the headache that I'm sure you have."

As Legolas swallowed, he realized that Elrond was right; he _did_ have a headache. Frowning, he tried to remember why. 

A sudden snore filled the room, and Legolas realized that they weren't alone. The twins were asleep in chairs, while Aragorn slept stretched out at the end of the bed. 

When Legolas saw Elrohir, he remembered what had happened. "Wine," he groaned, placing a hand over his eyes.

Elrond smiled, resisting a chuckle. "From now on, I would look to see what is in your cup before you drink it…especially if it is handed to you by one of my sons."

Legolas lowered his hand, smiling at his words. Looking back at his friends, he sighed.

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"They both exude guilt," the younger elf said, referring to Aragorn and Elrohir.

Elrond nodded. "Unfortunate, but understandable, in light of the circumstances."

Legolas nodded. He knew that if _he_ ever caused injury to a friend, he'd _never_ be able to handle it. "Please, do not tell Elrohir that the wine is causing me pain," he said, rubbing his forehead. "If he thinks me unaffected, then his guilt will lessen." 

Elrond nodded, seeing that Legolas obviously didn't remember his earlier wine-induced odd behavior.

"I wish that there was more that I could do about Aragorn," Legolas whispered.

Elrond sighed. "I admit that I can think of nothing. It is a terrible thing to seriously wound and nearly kill a dear friend. He will have to come to terms with it himself. It will get easier as he watches you recover."

Legolas nodded. 

"Do not worry," said Elrond, patting his arm. "Soon, this incident will be behind us and Aragorn will be able to forgive himself." _I hope, _he thought.

Legolas nodded again, fighting to stay awake as his battered body demanded more sleep. 

"Rest," Elrond said. "You will feel better when next you wake."

Legolas inwardly sighed with relief, knowing the Healer's words to be true. "Hannon le," he said, drifting off to sleep.

**********

'penneth' : Sindarin Elvish for 'young one'


	14. Pretty in Pink? LOL!

Hey everyone! My gosh, you've given me over 600 reviews so far! *gasp* I can never thank you enough! It's so wonderful to know that people enjoy what I write! It makes it so worth it! :) 

Gotta answer another review, this one from snow-angel222; Elrond called Legolas 'penneth' (young one) because to Elrond, Legolas IS young! Our handsome Mirkwood Prince is also younger than Elladan and Elrohir, in my stories. (The books don't tell Legolas' actual age!) They made him near 3,000 in the movies, but that age is still 'young' even for an elf. 

Now, without further ado, (I always wanted to say that, LOL!) I now give you the chapter that I've been eagerly waiting to post since the night that I wrote it! ;) Don't worry; the situation with the orcs is _not_ over! ;)

********************

The next morning, Legolas awoke to the sound of soft laughter. Opening his eyes, he saw the twins standing beside the foot of his bed, smiling down at Aragorn. When he saw why, he had to bite his lip to avoid laughing himself.

Aragorn was still asleep, and the twins had tied a bright pink bow in his hair.

Legolas smiled, surprised that the Ranger hadn't woken at his brothers' touch. With an inward sigh, he realized that the human must be exhausted from worry and guilt over the situation.

Elladan looked towards Legolas and saw him awake. Smiling broadly, he pointed to Aragorn as if to say, 'look what we did!'

Legolas smiled back, shaking his head as if to answer, 'you will live to regret that, you know'. 

Aragorn suddenly shifted his position, and the twins jumped back, startled. Quickly rushing back to their chairs, they waited. 

Aragorn raised a hand and rubbed his eyes, opening them and quickly looking towards Legolas.

The Mirkwood Prince's eyes were closed, his steady breathing indicating sleep.

Sighing, Aragorn half-sat up and looked towards his brothers, seeing their heads hanging down as if they also slumbered. He was surprised to find no one awake, especially when the sun's rays indicated that it wasn't very early. Sitting up further, he moved closer to Legolas, but suddenly heard a noise behind him.

Turning, he saw one of his brothers trying not to laugh. "Elrohir?"

The twins both looked at him, obviously not asleep. Elrohir tried to quickly think up a reason for his behavior before Aragorn grew suspicious. "We were going to pounce on you to make you wake," Elrohir lied. "But just as we were about to do it, you awoke and foiled our plot!" 

Aragorn's eyes widened in shock as he stood, the unnoticed pink bow still sitting neatly on top of his head. "You were going to _pounce_ on the bed with Legolas asleep in it?!"

Elrohir realized his blunder, and shot a look at his brother, trying madly to prevent himself from laughing at the spectacle that their human brother presented. "Ai, Elladan! He is right! Why did we not consider that? It is a good thing that he woke before we carried out our plan."

Elladan nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Indeed."

Aragorn shook his head at his brothers, surprised at their lack of common sense. The bow swished with his movement, and the twins couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it by now. 

Aragorn suddenly saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked to see that Legolas' body was shaking, as he bit his lower lip with his eyes closed.

The elf was fighting not to laugh, but Aragorn didn't know that, and grew instantly alarmed. "Legolas!" he exclaimed, rushing forward and grasping his friend by the arms. 

The door suddenly opened as Elrond walked in. He stopped in shock at the sight of Aragorn when the human turned towards him. "Father!" Aragorn exclaimed. "Something is wrong with—" he stopped, stunned when Elrond suddenly started to laugh. 

Elrohir and Elladan joined in, quite hysterically, and Aragorn looked down at Legolas, surprised to see him also laughing, wincing when the action caused his wound pain.

"Why do you laugh?!" Aragorn asked them all, extremely puzzled. 

Elrond came closer, still laughing. He put an arm around his son, and patted him on the head.

Aragorn finally felt that something was there, and he reached up to pull it off. When he saw the pink bow, he didn't know whether to laugh with his family or _kill_ them. 

With a mock-growl, he turned around and lunged for Elrohir, smacking the bow on top of his brother's head. 

Elladan grabbed Aragorn from behind, holding him still long enough for Elrohir to plop the bow back where it'd come from.

Aragorn couldn't prevent his laughter any longer. The stress of the past several days was finally broken by the twin's prank, and everyone laughed perhaps harder than they normally would have under different circumstances.  

Legolas had curled up on his side clutching his wound, made more painful by his mirth. He continued to laugh though, despite the pain.

Elrond saw the injured elf's plight, and quickly crossed to him, laying a hand on his arm. "Calm yourself," he said, still smiling at the mental picture of Aragorn wearing the bow. 

Legolas tried, but was finding it difficult. Every time he tried to stop laughing, he would see in his mind Aragorn leaning over him with the pink bow on his head. 

"Legolas…" Elrond said. He knew that his sons had pulled the prank on their brother to alleviate some of the stress that everyone felt, but he needed to put a stop to it before Legolas continued to cause himself pain.

The three brothers were throwing the bow at each other, but abruptly halted when Elrond bellowed, "Stop, that is enough! Estel, fetch a glass of water."

Aragorn looked at Legolas, and saw that his laughter had turned into painful winces. He quickly ran to do his father's bidding, bringing the cup back. 

Elrond crossed to the nearby table containing his herbs, as Aragorn gently lifted his friend high enough to drink.

Legolas opened his eyes, and when he saw Aragorn, he gave a chuckle that sounded more like the giggle of an elfling.

"Mayhap he is still drunk?" Elrohir wondered.

Legolas drank the water, enjoying its pleasantness as it slid down his throat, which had been made dry by the laughing. "I am not drunk," he said, as Aragorn put the empty cup on the nightstand. "Nor was I ever."

Aragorn shot a look at his brothers, hoping that they wouldn't embarrass their wounded friend by telling him that the wine had made him fear a hallucination. "No, you were not," he said. "But you _were_ rather…" he searched for a word. "Disoriented."

Legolas frowned, leaning against his friend's arm as they waited for Elrond to bring the inevitable cup of medicine. "Was I?"

Aragorn nodded, looking up as his father handed him the cup. 

Legolas obediently drank it, sighing softly as Aragorn laid him back down.

"How do you feel?" Elrond asked him.

Legolas smiled. "Better." _Before the fit of laughter, at least…_

Everyone smiled.

"Good!" Elladan said. "Then we need not postpone our orc-hunting trip!"

Elrond shot a look at him. "Orc-hunting? When hobbits fly!"

Everyone looked at him in shock for a second, before laughing again, not expecting a phrase like that to pass by his lips.

Legolas chuckled, not only at Elrond's words, but at the looks on the other's faces. 

Elrond groaned at what he'd unintentionally started. "No more laughter! You will only cause yourself more pain."

Legolas knew that he was right, and stopped, closing his eyes as he waited for the painkiller to work. Reopening them, he looked at Elrond as he remembered something that he wanted to ask. "You did not send word to my father regarding my injury…?"

Elrond shook his head. Legolas had told him long ago not to unnecessarily worry his father when a wound was not deadly. Elrond understood that, as Thranduil had enough worries ruling his kingdom. 

"Hannon le," Legolas said, his eyes blinking tiredly.

Elrond smiled in reply. "Get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Aragorn said. "He has only been awake for minutes!"  
  
"As have _you_," Elladan said, smirking. "Come, let us raid the kitchen, and bring Legolas back some breakfast."

Elrohir nodded, sneaking towards the door. "Last one there has to carry it all!" he exclaimed, breaking into a run.

Elladan dashed after him, and they both practically flew down the hall.

Elrond looked at Aragorn and Legolas. "It is hard for me to believe that _they_ are the oldest of the four of you."


	15. Behind Elrond's back! tsk tsk!

Hey everyone! I wanted to address something before the chapter begins. A review was left regarding something that wasn't exactly accurate—through no fault of the reviewer, as I can see why the person thought what she thought, lol—I wanted to address it here in case other people got confused:

There's a story in the 'Book of Lost Tales' that says that 'Legolas led elves out of the burning city of Gondolin' when Elrond's father was a child, thereby making Legolas older than Elrond! BUT, the Legolas in that story wasn't our Legolas Greenleaf. That Legolas was a Noldor elf, and Tolkien said that he reused the name because he couldn't think of one for our Legolas, LOL! I just wanted to mention this in case anyone got confused.

Now, on to chapter 15! Oh, by the way, in chap 16 you'll FINALLY find out about the orcs! lol ;)

********************

The next day, Legolas felt better. He'd always despised being an invalid, and begged to be set free from his bed. Elrond refused, of course, telling him that he needed more rest. Elladan and Elrohir agreed with him, telling their father that they would keep an eye on Legolas so that he wouldn't have a chance to sneak away.

However, Aragorn was more lenient, feeling sorry for his friend. He knew how Legolas felt; he hated to be confined to bed, himself. He looked at the elf when he heard him sigh.

Legolas was half-sitting up, staring out the window. He didn't need as much sleep today, proof that his strength was starting to return. 

"Have you already grown bored?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas sighed, glancing at the book that he'd laid on the bed. "Your father has an impressive library, but I cannot seem to get myself engrossed in the tale."

"You'd rather be engrossed in the outdoors," said Aragorn.

Legolas nodded, again looking towards the window. 

Standing from his chair, Aragorn approached the door to the balcony and pulled it wide open, before going to his friend's bed and taking his arm. "Come."  
  
Legolas looked up at him, as if not trusting his ears.

Aragorn smiled, pulling the covers back.

Legolas returned the smile, letting Aragorn help him sit up and scoot to the side of the bed.

"Take it slow," Aragorn told him.

Legolas nodded, taking a deep breath. The sitting position caused more pain to his wound, and he knew that an episode of dizziness was waiting for him to stand up so that it could launch an attack.

Aragorn waited until his friend was ready before carefully helping him stand.

The expected dizzy spell slammed into Legolas, and he closed his eyes as his knees buckled.

Aragorn had expected it, and pulled Legolas' arm over his shoulders and wrapped his own arm around the elf's waist, not letting him fall.

Legolas leaned against Aragorn, fighting against the dizziness and forcing it back. He was breathless when it finally receded, and opened his eyes to find Aragorn watching him worriedly.

"Are you all right?" the human asked.

Legolas nodded, still catching his breath.

Aragorn gave his friend another minute to recover, before carefully helping him towards the balcony. 

The trip seemed to take longer than it should have, and Legolas was relieved when they reached it.

Aragorn carefully sat his friend on the chair near the balcony's rail, before suddenly noticing the weather's chill. "Will you be all right alone for a minute?"

Legolas nodded, his eyes drinking in the scenery.

Dashing back into the room, Aragorn grabbed a pillow, a blanket, and a stool, quickly running back out to find Legolas with his arms on the balcony rail, hands dangling off with his chin on his arms. 

"Comfortable?" Aragorn asked, with a smirk.

"No," Legolas admitted, mirroring his friend's expression.

Aragorn smiled and helped his friend sit back, with the pillow behind his head. Placing the stool before the chair, he gently lifted his friend's legs and pushed the stool under his feet. "Is that better?"

Legolas nodded as Aragorn laid the blanket over him, tucking it around him securely. "You would make a wonderful mother, Estel."

Aragorn laughed at that, sitting in the chair beside the elf. 

Legolas smiled, but noticed that his friend's laughter stopped all too soon. "Estel?"

Aragorn looked at him, and the elf could see his conflicting emotions. 

Legolas closed his eyes with a sigh, not realizing that such an action would alarm his friend.

Aragorn stood, grabbing Legolas' arm through the blanket. "Are you all right?"

The elf reopened his eyes, giving his friend an apologetic look. "I am fine, Estel. Sit."

Aragorn obeyed, still watching him worriedly.

"Listen to me, mellon-nin," Legolas started. "You must stop blaming yourself for my situation—"

"Wait, Legolas," Aragorn interrupted, shaking his head. "Can you not see the reason _why_ I blame myself? It was _I_ who caused your injury! My hand inflicted your wound! _My hand_!"

Legolas pulled an arm out from beneath the blanket and reached forward, ignoring the stab of pain that it caused his body. "Stop this!" he exclaimed, grabbing his friend's arm. "Whether your hand inflicted it or not, it was not intentional! It was an _accident_, Estel!"

"I almost killed you," Aragorn whispered, closing his eyes as he remembered twisting the knife in his friend's stomach. 

Legolas sighed, understanding the human's feelings. "You _will_ kill me if you do not cease thinking of what _could_ have been…it did not happen, Estel. I am still here."

Aragorn sighed, looking at his friend. He saw the pain in Legolas' eyes that he was trying to hide, and realized that his body's position was hurting his wound. 

Taking his friend's hand off his arm, Aragorn gave it a squeeze as he stood and gently pushed the elf to sit back again. 

Legolas shifted his position slightly, looking out over the gardens. "Hannon le for bringing me out here. If your father could see me now—"

"He'd be very upset."

Startled by the sudden voice, Legolas and Aragorn whipped their heads around, to see Elrond standing in the balcony's doorway. 

The elder elf had his arms crossed, and was shaking his head. "I do not know what to do with the two of you. It shocks me to see that years of countless injuries has taught you nothing!" His arms dropped, and he walked onto the balcony. "Legolas…I do believe that in the thousands of years that I've known you, you've been injured more often than healthy! You know that you should not be out of bed, and yet, here you are, sitting on the balcony as if it were a normal day!"

Legolas gave a lopsided smile. "I am feeling better—"

"'Feeling better' and 'fully recovered' are not the same," said Elrond. "You will not be 'feeling better' for much longer if you continue to exert yourself." 

"But Ada," said Aragorn. "He is not exerting himself, he's merely sitting in a chair."

Elrond turned to his son. "Did he exert himself to get from his bed to said chair? Will he exert himself to get from the chair back to his bed? You know better than this, Estel."

"He only wanted some sun!" said Aragorn, growing upset at his father's words. "Surely, as an elf, you can understand this!"

The angry look on Elrond's face diminished. "Aye, I can indeed. That is why I will let you remain."

Legolas and Aragorn both blinked, surprised at Elrond's change of heart.

"But," said Elrond, shooting a stern look at Aragorn. "Do not do this again without my permission."

Aragorn nodded.

Elrond looked at Legolas again, appraising his condition. "Do not stay out here too long. No doubt you will feel the cold, in your weakened state."

Legolas said nothing, hating the word 'weakened' in association with himself. He nodded, however, before the older elf could change his mind.

With that, Elrond left the balcony, but not before giving them a small smile.

After he was gone, Legolas gave Aragorn a puzzled look. "I think that we have finally done it, Estel."

"Done what?"

"Driven your father to madness."


	16. Everyone say it with me: ORCS! lol

Hey everyone! Here it is: the chapter where we FINALLY find out about the orcs. WOO HOO! ;)

********************

The next few days passed swiftly, and Legolas continued to improve, finally convincing Elrond to let him out of bed. That very day, they were informed of some surprising—but welcome—news.

"A group of orcs was found slain just outside of the Valley," Elrond told them, as they sat at breakfast.

Everyone looked up. 

"Do we know how many?" Legolas asked.

Elrond nodded, as he ate. "About half a dozen."

Aragorn sighed with relief, looking at Legolas. "Sounds about right. Now we know how many you slew."

Legolas nodded. "And now we know why they never attacked."

Aragorn nodded back, and they ate for a few minutes in relieved silence. 

"Well," Elrohir suddenly said. "I guess we must cancel our orc-hunting trip, if they're already dead."

Elrond shot a stern glare at him, and the others chuckled. 

"I'd like to go for a walk," Legolas said, as he drained his cup of tea. "A _walk_, not an orc hunt," he told Elrond, before the older elf could say anything.

"Be careful," Elrond admonished him. "You are not yet fully healed. I would rather you didn't."

"We'll go with him," Elladan said.

Elrond shook his head. "No, you two have responsibilities that need to be taken care of first. Estel will accompany him."

The twins shot Aragorn jealous looks, to which the human responded with a grin. 

"Come," Aragorn said to the elf. "Let us go before my brothers kill me."

Legolas chuckled, and the two of them quickly left.

"Are you sure that you would not rather ride?" the human asked, as they passed the stables.

Legolas shook his head. "I laid in bed for too long, my body wants the exercise."

At the mention of what had befallen the elf, Aragorn lowered his head. 

Legolas saw his action, and stepped closer to him, taking his arm. "Stop it, Estel. What happened is past, and I am well again."

Aragorn looked at him and nodded, reluctantly.

"I know that it is difficult," Legolas said, gently. "But you must do it, for _my_ sanity's sake as well as your own."

Aragorn smiled at him then. "You? Sane? That is open to debate."

Legolas smiled back. "Yes, but only by the insane party, which is you."

Aragorn gave him a mock-angry look. "Why you pointy-eared…"

Legolas laughed, suddenly breaking into a run. It caused an increase of the pain that his wound still caused him, but it was worth it to get his human friend's mind off the narrowly-avoided tragedy.

Aragorn was surprised to see the elf run off, and quickly pursued him; to make him stop running for his health's sake, rather than playing his friend's game.

Legolas heard Aragorn following him, and continued to run. He came to a halt a lot sooner than he expected, shocked to realize his limitations.

When Aragorn reached him, he took note of the fast pace in which his friend breathed. "Are you all right?"

Legolas nodded his head. Ordinarily, a short run like that would not have stolen his breath so easily. 

Aragorn watched him worriedly, noticing how Legolas leaned slightly to the right, the side of his body that contained the injury. "Are you sure? Mayhap we should head back."

"I'm fine," Legolas told him, straightening and walking off again. 

Scowling inwardly, Aragorn followed him.

"I wonder who slew those orcs," Legolas said; before his friend could try again to force him back to the house.

Aragorn shook his head, frowning. "We should have asked."

"No matter," said Legolas. "As long as they are dead."

Aragorn nodded.

They walked on in silence for a while, Legolas enjoying the scenery that he'd missed while bedridden. 

Their walk took them towards a lake, and they both sat beside it after quenching their thirst. 

"We live in a wondrous place, Estel," Legolas whispered. 

Aragorn turned to look at the elf, finding him lying on his back in the grass, tiredly looking up at nature. He lay down beside him, looking up at the bright blue sky as a few soft, thin clouds passed by. The treetops rustled gently in the warm breeze, and the singing birds almost lulled them both to sleep.

Until the sweet sounds abruptly stopped.

Legolas and Aragorn both sat up, quickly looking around.

"So, he _is_ a friend of the elves!" they suddenly heard.

To their shock, the group of orcs who'd caused all their problems suddenly came running out of the woods. 

Legolas and Aragorn were taken totally by surprise, sitting on the ground with their weapons sheathed. Before Legolas could even fire an arrow—since he had to stand before being able to wield his long bow—the orcs were upon them.

Aragorn leaped in front of Legolas, who was naturally slower to stand thanks to his injury. He slashed his sword towards one of the orc's necks, but the orc ducked, leaping aside.

Legolas pulled out his knives, for the orcs were too close now for his bow to be of any use. He stabbed one of the orcs quickly and another took his place. Neither Legolas nor Aragorn noticed that the orc leader—the one who'd threatened Imladris—waited nearby, watching the fight. 

Pulling his knife free from his second kill, Legolas had no time to react when a fist suddenly smashed into his face. He didn't even feel his knives knocked from his grasp as a huge hand wrapped itself around his neck.

The orc leader snarled at him before kicking hard at his leg, making Legolas stumble backwards into the river.

Legolas' heart started to race from more than just adrenaline when the orc forced him into the water, punching him in the stomach to make him lose his balance.

Legolas gasped loudly when the orc's fist made contact with his still-healing stab wound and the orc laughed, holding the elf's head under the water in an attempt to drown him.

Legolas couldn't fight his rising panic. The orc still held him by the throat, and Legolas fought to free himself, desperate to bring his head back above the water. 

The hold around his throat suddenly loosened, and Legolas automatically inhaled, getting a lungful of water. He pushed the orc's hands away and tried to quickly get himself out of the river, but something heavy suddenly landed on top of him, pinning him under.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted, climbing into the water and quickly moving the orc's now-dead body. 

A flailing hand suddenly shot out of the water and Aragorn grabbed it, pulling his friend up. 

"Are you all right?" Aragorn exclaimed.

The elf gave no answer, but neither did he choke on inhaled water. Seeing that Legolas was unconscious, Aragorn quickly dragged him onto the grass and laid him on his stomach. His hands shook as he quickly slapped the elf's back, desperately trying to get the water out of his lungs.

On the third try, it worked.

Legolas regained consciousness abruptly, coughing hard as the water choked him, impairing his breathing.

Aragorn ran a hand over his face in relief, closing his eyes for a minute. This was the second time within a week that his best friend had nearly lost his life…


	17. Poor Legolas, lol

Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry that this chapter is so late…I didn't realize that 6 days had passed since I'd posted chap 16! *gasp* Well, here it is! Enjoy it; there's only one short chapter left after this one! *sniff* But never fear, the sequel cometh! LOL ;)

********************

In shock that he'd nearly drowned, Legolas tried to take a decent breath, but choked on it, as leftover water continued to hamper his efforts.

Aragorn looked down at the elf. Legolas' eyes were closed, his face pale. "Get it all out, mellon-nin," he said, gently rubbing his friend's back.

Legolas weakly coughed and choked for a while, making no move to rise or speak. He seemed utterly exhausted, something that didn't surprise Aragorn. He knew that his friend was in pain, as the coughing no doubt caused torture to his still-healing stab wound.

Aragorn didn't move from his spot, sitting next to his friend with his hand still on the elf's back. "Are you all right?" he asked, when the coughing started to ease.

Legolas gave no answer, but he opened his eyes to show Aragorn that he was coherent. 

Aragorn frowned at the elf's labored breathing, and knew that lying on the stomach wasn't the easiest way to regain lost breath. "Do you have any injuries that would prevent me from turning you over?" he asked.

Legolas thought for a minute, trying to remember what had been done to him besides the attempted drowning. His stab wound ached fiercely, as well as his throat, and he could feel a bruise growing on his face. His head and chest ached from the lack of oxygen, but other than that he seemed to be unhurt. 

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, concerned when the elf didn't answer.

"No," the elf whispered. "Nothing."

Aragorn smiled his relief, gently turning his friend onto his back. His eyes widened when he saw a red stain on the elf's tunic.

Legolas squinted in the sun's bright glare, still trying to take a deep breath. 

Aragorn moved his position, blocking the sun's rays as he checked his friend's stab wound. He found that some of the stitches had torn, and frowned when Legolas coughed again. He carefully shifted the elf onto his side, in case he brought up more water.

Legolas closed his eyes. Breathing was still difficult; he could feel water still in his lungs, but he was trying to hold in the coughs; it pained his stab wound more than he cared to admit. He felt Aragorn place some cloth inside his tunic over the old injury, making him realize that it must be bleeding.

"Legolas?" Aragorn said, when the elf's eyes stayed closed. 

"I'm fine," Legolas told him, hearing the worry in his friend's voice.

Aragorn knew that he was lying. Sighing, he wanted to let his friend rest, but knew that he should take him home so that his father could examine him. He could hear a wheeze in his friend's breathing, and knew that he hadn't brought up all the water.

Legolas suddenly coughed again, wincing with the pain that it brought.

Aragorn gripped his friend's arm. "Legolas, I have to get you home. Can you walk?"

The elf reopened his eyes, nodding.

"Come." Aragorn slid his hands under his friend's arms, carefully pulling him to his feet. He held onto Legolas tightly when he started to cough again, the change in his body's position forcing his lungs to take in more air. 

Aragorn's stomach clenched worriedly when he saw how ineffective the coughs were. He could hear the water in his friend's lungs, but coughing pained Legolas so badly that he wasn't doing it as forcefully as he needed to in order to rid himself of the remaining water. 

Legolas covered his eyes with one hand, feeling dizzy from his lack of adequate oxygen. 

Wrapping an arm around his friend's waist, Aragorn pulled Legolas' arm over his own shoulders and helped him walk. A thought suddenly struck him. "Ada is going to kill us."

Legolas smiled slightly. 

They walked on slowly, Aragorn not wanting the exertion to cause Legolas' breathing rate to increase even more than it already had. To their surprise, they didn't walk long before Legolas lifted his head and stopped walking. 

"Your brothers."

Aragorn peered through the trees, suddenly hearing their names being called. He sighed in relief, hoping that they had horses so that Legolas wouldn't have to walk the rest of the way.

Legolas suddenly started to cough again, lifting a hand and clutching his wet tunic at the chest. He was visibly holding back the coughs, the pain that it caused to his abdomen nearly unbearable. 

Aragorn sighed inwardly at his friend's suffering, but he smiled when he saw his two brothers burst out of the woods, both astride horses and leading two others.

"Ai!" Elladan exclaimed, when he saw Aragorn supporting Legolas. "Is it good that we followed! What has happened?"

Aragorn sighed as his brothers dismounted. "The orcs that were found slain were not the same ones that we'd encountered…"

Elladan's eyebrows shot up. "And you encountered them _again,_ I assume?"

Aragorn nodded.

The twins shot worried looks at Legolas, seeing that he was completely drenched. "Do we even _want_ to know what happened?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas gave them a weak grin.

"Come," said Aragorn. "We talk as we ride. Legolas needs to see Ada, there's water in his lungs." 

Elladan's eyes widened and he slapped Legolas on the back, in an attempt to help him get it out.

Legolas gasped, nearly falling from Aragorn's grasp as he coughed. 

Elladan looked pleased with himself, until seeing the look of terrible pain that crossed Legolas' face. Grabbing the elf's other arm, he exclaimed, "Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head at him, desperately trying to prevent himself from coughing. 

"Has he a broken rib, or—?!" Elladan asked, alarmed at the effect of the action that he'd taken, in trying to help his friend.

Aragorn shook his head, helping Legolas to his horse. "No, it's paining his…" Aragorn's guilt was still so fresh that he couldn't bear to even think of it, nevermind _say_ it. "His old injury. Some of the stitches have torn." 

The twins winced, each putting a hand out to help Legolas, as Aragorn gave the horse the command to kneel. 

Elladan suddenly took off his cloak and placed it on Legolas' shoulders, not wanting the unwell elf to become cold from his wet clothes.

Elrohir did the same, and Legolas smiled his thanks as Aragorn helped him mount and started to sit behind him. 

"I can ride alone…" Legolas told him. "I need no aid."

Aragorn shot him a doubtful look. Legolas' words were soft and breathless, as the elf knew that if he breathed deeply, he'd only cough uncontrollably and cause himself massive pain. He was surprised at how badly the healing stab wound hurt, until he remembered that the orc had punched him there. Between that and the violent coughing, it made more sense.

"You all right, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, seeing his elf-friend shift his position with a wince. 

Legolas nodded as the horse stood, and everyone else quickly mounted. Aragorn took the reins of Legolas' horse and they started the ride back to the house.

"How did you manage to steal away from home?" Aragorn asked his brothers.

Elladan gave a wry smile. "Father realized his error in judgment and sent us after you. You get into too much trouble alone!"

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged glances, neither of them denying the statement.

The rest of the journey was spent mostly in silence—besides Legolas' occasional coughs—and when they arrived at the house, they weren't surprised to find Elrond waiting outside.

"What trouble found you _this_ time?!" he exclaimed, at the sight of Legolas' horse being led and the elf wearing everyone's cloaks. 

Aragorn sighed as he jumped down. "That party of orcs that had captured me weren't the ones that were slain. They attacked us at the river."

Elrond hurried forward as his sons helped the Prince of Mirkwood off the kneeling horse. "What is his injury?" he asked, looking for blood.

Legolas suddenly started to cough, trying desperately to hold it in.

"Water in his lungs," Aragorn told him. 

Elrond's eyes widened, as Aragorn helped his friend into the house. Shaking his head, Elrond looked to the sky as if to say, 'why me?' before quickly following.


	18. Epilogue

Hey everyone! :) I saw that a bunch of you asked what happened with the orcs…if you recall, there were twelve orcs total, and Legolas killed five of them in chapter 3. That left only seven remaining, and when they attacked Legolas and Aragorn in chapter 16, Legolas killed two of them before the leader tried to drown him, LOL! That left four for Aragorn, who slew them and then killed the orc leader and saved Legolas. Here's the last chapter! 

********************

Legolas was quickly settled into bed, where Elrond administered to him a medicine that was used on humans to rid the lungs of fluid caused by sickness. It was the healer's opinion that just as it dried up mucus in the race of man; it should dry up the water in the elf. He also gave Legolas some painkilling herbs, so that his frequent coughs wouldn't pain his stab wound as badly. 

"No sleeping herbs?" Aragorn said, as Elrond prepared to replace the torn stitches.

Elrond shook his head. "I would not drug him senseless in a situation like this…while unconscious, he would not be able to cough to rid himself of the water. He will surely fall asleep on his own, and if he needs to cough he will be able to wake."

Aragorn nodded, watching his friend who seemed slightly dazed by the herbs that Elrond had chosen to use. They were a good choice, for Legolas only winced occasionally during the procedure.

Currently, Legolas lay on his left side, his eyes closed in exhaustion. Aragorn thought him already asleep until the elf suddenly coughed. The human was relieved to not see a grimace of pain on his friend's face and he reached over, touching his arm. "The pain is better?"

Legolas half-opened his eyes, nodding, but then he coughed again and audibly swallowed, closing his eyes with a frown.

Aragorn frowned as well. "What is it?"

Legolas reopened his eyes. "The water tastes like orcs."

Aragorn chuckled, knowing that the elf had to be feeling better if he was able to jest.

"I am fine, Estel, worry yourself no more," Legolas told him, closing his eyes again.

Aragorn said nothing for a minute, knowing that Legolas was not referring to the near-drowning, but rather to the stab wound and the events surrounding it. "I know, mellon-nin. Rest."

Legolas' lips curled into a slight smile as he fell asleep.

THE END

Oh my gosh! That was the end to my story! *gasp* THANK YOU everyone SO much for your awesome reviews! :) I enjoyed posting this, and reading your wonderful comments! :)

Now, I decided to post a preview of this story's sequel! It starts a mere two days after 'Tears of a Soul' left off…so technically, it won't seem like this story really ended, lol! Here it is! Enjoy!

********************

Preview for 'Defying Death' (unless I change the title LOL!) :

Legolas leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. He knew that he was close to finding his friends; he was finally sensing the orcs' presence. What he couldn't discern, for some reason, was how close the creatures were.

_Go back the way you came, _the tree suddenly said. _You are in great danger. _

"I need to find my friends," Legolas replied aloud, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the bark as weakness flowed over him.

_You cannot fight such a large number alone, _the tree argued, speaking of the orcs. _They will harm you._

Legolas sighed. _I know._ He pushed off from the tree and forced himself to continue walking, no longer bothering to wipe the rainwater from his face. 

Suddenly he heard a noise: the snap of a twig. Pulling out one of his knives, he held it at the ready as he searched for the sound's cause.

His elven senses screamed _orcs! _at him, and he knew that he was caught.

A loud shout suddenly filled the air as a group of the foul creatures ran out of the woods.

Legolas raised his knife, knowing how useless it would be against so many. He slashed it at the first orc that reached him, but it moved to the side as more orcs swarmed the elf, grabbing him roughly.

Legolas cried out in pain when a hand made contact with his broken arm, and he suddenly found himself being dragged—by his good arm, thankfully—into the woods.

The trees surrounding them swayed their branches, distressed to see the wounded elf captured. 

Legolas winced when an orc suddenly kicked him, making him stumble. The other creatures laughed, and Legolas wondered what physical state the twins and Aragorn were in.

Reaching a clearing, Legolas saw more orcs nearby, and quickly looked for his friends. He spotted the twins sitting on the ground, next to Aragorn…who lay unmoving…

********************

HA! How did you like _that_ for a preview? :) Seems like there might be more than just angst for Legolas in that one, eh? (And believe me, there's TONS for our poor, sweet elf, lol!) Thanks everyone, again, SO MUCH for your wonderful reviews for 'Tears of a Soul'!  I hope that you all liked the ending! :)


End file.
